Survivor: Yoshi's Island
by Moley Koopa
Summary: It's Survivor! Once again I'm using my OCs , they are on Yoshi's Island this time and only one out of the 24 will win the grand prize of 1 million coins and the title 'Sole Survivor'. Who will win the prize and who get to be the 'Sole Survivor?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**I'm now doing something new (AGAIN!) and this is Survivor, inspired by Champ 15. Please note that it's OCs vs Mario characters and there are 24 to start with ^^.**

* * *

Jeff is standing there on the bay of Yoshi's Island, he was waiting for all of the Mario characters and the OCs to arrive, 39 days, one survivor, only one of the 24 will take home the 1 million coins.

* * *

Players' introduction:

Lucky tribe (The OC tribe):

Frank

Species: Fire Bro

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Frank is quite physically strong, however he has a very low IQ, could be easily played but does know some things, he's not THAT dumb. Over all, he's pretty much a physical threat.

Vivian

Species: Toadette

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Vivian is a power girl, she's very physically strong, not as strong as some of the others but is pretty strong, very fast AND is very smart. She's very well balanced but is also a great threat if you keep her to the merge as she will do great on winning immunities.

Steven

Species: Koopa Troopa

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Steven is poor in strength but is pretty mentally strong, he could hide his emotions very well and cook a little bit unlike most of them. He might be the weakest link of the tribe and be voted out early.

Lily

Species: Birdo

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Lily could be sarcastic and disliked, however on the other side, she's very, VERY smart and is a great player to have by your side. The only thing that will cause her to be voted out is pretty much being a threat or a jerk.

Andy

Species: Dry Bones

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Andy is VERY noisy but very fast and efficient, he could be carried away and be voted out. The only thing about him is he's very noisy and cannot sit still, which was be a big pain for his tribe members.

Evan

Species: Blooper

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Evan could be making careless mistakes and have a short-fuse if he was angered, he would be voted out before the merge if he got carried away BUT! He's very fast like Andy and is very physically strong.

Jenny

Species: Noki

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Jenny is rather quiet and scientific, also a bookworm and very smart. She will not make too many alliances to me and is a pain if she got carried away with her science explaining. I would also say that knowledge and smartness are her strengths. The bad thing is that she's very picky on what she's eating and likes to scold people.

Flona

Species: Boo

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Flona could be very shy and not talk to people but she IS mentally strong and will stay mentally strong. I know that she could help a lot with the cooking if the team needs BIG help with it. She's pretty balanced in physical things and would not really too much of a threat.

Nicole

Species: Goomba

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Nicole is very intelligent and predicts scientifically, she does not get well with everyone though and does argue with BOYS (ONLY) and sometimes if she went too far with her arguing and being smart, she'll be voted out.

Allen

Species: Yoshi

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Allen is quite competitive and causes some of the arguments, he's a very picky eater and is physically strong, you can depend on him for some things really. I know that he'll be an interesting player to watch.

Katty

Species: Luma

Gender: Female

Jeff's quote: Katty is the weakest kind, both physically and mentally. Anther thing is that she could not hold pressure but she's very fast, then it's her standard knowledge and her standard smartness. Finally she's ok with ANY food and is like a waitress that serves you things to eat.

Parker

Species: Paratroopa

Gender: Male

Jeff's quote: Parker is enthusiastic and is physically strong and fast. He could be dumb if compared to smart players but he's not THAT dumb, a little dumb than the standard and he likes to act cool as well so he could be a threat for the others.

Nature Tribe:

(You know, they are Mario characters so I'll just put in their names)

Hammer (Hammer Bro.)

Toadette (Female)

Kooper

Birdo (Female)

Boo (Male)

Blooper (Male)

Noki (Female)

Bootler

Goombella

Yoshi (Male)

Luma (Female)

Toad (Male)

* * *

"Hi players! Welcome to Survivor: Yoshi's Island! The lucky tribe, here's your map and your buffs!" Jeff announced, the lucky tribe got their yellow buffs and their map, "And you can go! Don't forget to check tree mail!" He reminded them and they left to their camp. "Now for the Nature tribe, here's your buffs and your map, same thing, tree mail and off you go!" He gave them green buffs and their map, the other tribe left.

"Tomorrow is the reward challenge and I wonder which tribe will win." Jeff told the camera and left.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 1**

The Lucky tribe was arriving at their camp, it was next to a river and in a little bit of the forest, the forest isn't huge though.

"WOW!" Nicole laughed, "No wonder why we're the Lucky ones!" The others laughed a bit.

Evan: Our camp was good and Nicole seemed to be excited about this game. She should be a fun person and I want to align with her.

Allen looked around the camp, "Ya know… I think we should build a shelter first." He suggested, Katty quickly went to his side.

"Yep!" She cheered, "I'll help!" She smiled.

"Count me in!" Flona laughed and they started their work.

Katty: Theses 2 are very good people, I'm like the weakest around here and I knew that I'll give my tribe a let down at some point…

Allen: Katty seemed REALLY useless when she's lifting all of the logs and she should go first. I would prefer to have strong people to make our tribe strong.

The others split into groups, while Nicole was at the oasis filling up her drink bottle Evan took the chance.

"Hi Nicole." He greeted and smiled, "I'm wondering would you like to align together?" He asked, nervous about the results.

Nicole smiled, "Sure! Why not?" Evan sighed in relief.

"Who do you think should be going first?" Evan asked further.

Nicole shook her head, "We should see everyone's talents first before reaching a decision." Evan agreed and he left, Nicole smiled and continued her work.

Nicole: In a game like this, an alliance might save your life let me tell you, the more people on your side the more allies you have.

When they finished their own things, they all went to the tree mail together, it's a jar hanging from a tree.

"I'll read it." Andy volunteered and grabbed the paper inside, it read:

Hope you're good with your tribe, tomorrow is the day where you can win the fire form of flint, it should help with your warmth. Just beware there will be no immunity on day 3 as both of the tribes needs to vote out a person each as there are way too many people here.

"WHAT!?" Parker shouted, "BOTH!? I don't want to vote ANYONE out!"

"That's life, kid." Jenny scolded and received a glare from the paratroopa.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 1**

The Nature Tribe arrived at their camp, which was near the beach and the bay, also there's a river near it.

"Just love the nature!" Noki laughed.

Kooper waved to them in a distance, "Oi! Tree mail!" He shouted and they went to the jar hanging from a tree, "I'll read it." Kooper told everyone and coughed dramatically.

Luma: Kooper seemed like to show off a bit to me and also act cool. This isn't so good if we get a boaster on our tribe.

The tree mail read:

Hope you're good with your tribe, tomorrow is the day where you can win the fire form of flint, it should help with your warmth. Just beware there will be no immunity on day 3 as both of the tribes needs to vote out a person each as there are way too many people here.

"Ok, so both tribes needs to vote someone out." Hammer concluded, "Should we work together and build a shelter?" They agreed on the idea and worked together unlike the other tribe where only 3 people are doing it.

Yoshi: Toadette and Noki seemed to struggle with the strength part the most, I'll vote them out first and because I'm better friends with Toadette, I'm voting Noki out first.

Kooper: Toadette and Noki are REALLY struggling, I want to vote them out first to make our tribe strong. I'll vote for Toadette because she seemed to be weaker than Noki.

After they finished they started building a fire, however an argument took place.

"Oh let me do it." Toadette offered when she saw Noki could not build a fire.

"It's ok girl, I'll do it." Noki told her, Toadette gritted her teeth.

"Who did you just call a girl!?" She asked.

"Shut up, bitch." Noki scolded and Toadette was fuming with anger.

"You're the bitch!" Toadette countered

"No! You are!" Noki protested.

"YOU ARE ONLY BITCH AROUND HERE!" Toadette shouted.

"NO YOU BITCH! YOU ARE THE ONE AROUND HERE!" Noki shouted with anger.

Toadette burst into a rage, "NO! YOU BITCH! BITCH! _BITCH_!"

"Both of you stop shouting at each other!" Hammer shoved in.

"Ok then, I'm SO getting rid of Noki first on day 3." Toadette smiled a bitter sweet smile.

Noki laughed, "Yeah yeah, I'm voting for YOU bitch!"

Birdo: This doesn't seem too good, Toadette and Noki are voting for each other, which results: It's a battle between the 2 of them.

Everyone went to bed except for the 2 girls at night and they started arguing again.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! WE NEED SLEEP!" They all shouted at the same time (planned) and the two girls gave each other death glares.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 2**

They are making their way to the reward challenge.

"Say, who would we vote out?" Allen asked.

"You." Nicole answered.

"NO I MEANT JENNY!" They are pretty shocked at Allen's outburst, he was correct, Jenny was VERY annoying.

"Nope, I'll vote for you." Jenny smiled, she was correct as well, Jenny and Allen did have a fight last night but not as powerful as Noki & Toadette's fight.

Vivian: It's like a tiebreaker here, Allen or Jenny, tough choice. I would prefer Jenny to go to be honest, she's the most picky eater EVER.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

Both of the tribes entered the plains, Jeff was there.

"Hi tribes! Today you'll be competing for the fire form of flint!" Cheers erupted, "The challenge is a strength one, each tribe will be holding a rope and the rope is attached to a weight. We will put 20 more kilos on every 15 minutes and you start with 0 kilos, the first tribe that has everyone let go of the rope will lose but choose who will be going to the Exile Island tonight for the other tribe while the other tribe gets flint but not choosing a player from the other tribe to go to the Exile Island for tonight. Any questions?" Jeff explained.

Bootler raised his hand, "So what you mean is that if someone lets go then they are putting more work on the others, right?" He asked

"That's is correct Bootler." Jeff told him.

"Thank you very much." Bootler thanked Jeff.

Jeff looked around, "So no more questions, please grab onto your ropes." He pointed to a twin tower and on the top of each tower are a rope and a staff member is on a ladder that could reach the end of the rope near each tower. They climbed up and grabbed onto their ropes.

"Ready…" Jeff started, "GO!" They are having a good time and chatted for a while, the staff members attached the weights but nothing changed.

**1 hour into the challenge**

Some of the weaker contestants are starting to have trouble, when the next weight was attached, someone let go.

.

.

.

.

.

"Katty you're out." Jeff told her.

"Sorry guys." She apologized.

The tribes kept on going and 3 people let go, one from Lucky and 2 from Nature at the same time when the next 20 kilos was attached.

.

.

.

.

.

"Toadette, Noki and Steven are out."

They went to where Katty was and sat down also, the tribes are starting to have trouble.

**2 hours into the challenge**

By this weight, some of them gave up and let go.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jenny, Andy, Flona, Luma, Bootler and Birdo are out." Jeff smiled as the remaining players started to lose hope.

**2 and a half hour into the challenge**

Someone let go and everyone on their tribe let go.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCKY WINS REWARD!" Jeff announced, the Lucky tribe cheered.

When they are all down Jeff smiled again, "Don't forget both tribes will be voting for someone tomorrow and Nature, pick someone from the Lucky tribe to go to the Exile Island.

The Nature tribe huddled together and discussed, soon they reached a decision. "We pick Steven to go to the Exile Island." Hammer told them, Steven face-palmed.

"Steven here's the map and have fun." Jeff handed him the map and he turned back to the nature tribe.

"Thanks Nature Tribe." He said sarcastically, "And I'll sure TRY to have fun when I know that I'm not going to have fun." With that he walked away to the Exile Island.

Both tribes then left, wondering who to vote out.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 2**

With the newly gained flint, they started their work but when they split up, Jenny and Allen are taking action while 4 certain people are gathering together.

"So we're forming a huge alliance and we'll get Steven on our side when he comes back right?" Lily smirked, Parker folded his arms and nodded.

"Correct, so our plan was to vote Jenny our correct?" Parker asked, the other 2 nodded.

Vivian swung her pigtails around, "And after that we'll vote out Katty, the weakest link."

"But isn't Steven very weak as well?" Frank asked, only to receive a smack on the back of his head by Vivian.

"TRAITOR!" She shouted.

Frank: This alliance will defiantly all of us, if Steven is on our side, Jenny is gone, however all of us doesn't really like Allen either so he's going after the weakest link.

Meanwhile Jenny had convinced Flona, Katty, Evan and Nicole easily, Andy was nowhere no be found and his decision could affect the entire tribe.

Andy: I want to vote for someone that no one else would vote for but at dinner people tried to get me onto their side, the one who Steven and I vote for will be leaving, hard choice, I really wanted to vote out someone.

Jenny: I knew that I need to get at least one of Steven or Andy on my side if I want to stay but Andy protested and think if I go too far, he'll vote for me. So Steven would help but I could not afford to let Allen speak to him first, I'll see because Steven doesn't really sound like a person who would listen to someone because they came early.

Tomorrow night, one of them will be sent home.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 2**

Toadette and Noki are battling again so everyone else started the alliances.

Kooper walked up to Hammer, Boo and Birdo, who was about to make an alliance.

"May I join your alliance?" He asked, hoping for a good answer.

"Who are you going to vote for?" Boo asked.

Kooper knew that his answer will affect his entire game, "Toadette."

"Come in!" Birdo smiled, Kooper felt victorious.

"Thanks." Kooper thanked them and went in to chat.

After a while, they reached their decision.

Hammer stood up, "So Toadette then Bootler." The other 3 nodded and he walked away.

Boo: This game requires strategy and this is one. We are getting rid of the lacking people first then at the merge we'll get rid of the threats.

Bootler was all by himself at the beach. Thinking who to vote for as his vote would change the tribal council.

Bootler: I knew which one to vote for but I hope they won't hate me if I vote for them. Otherwise it would break a friendship I say.

Luma, Toad, Blooper, Toadette and Yoshi are in another alliance, I don't think we need to explain who they are voting for as Toadette is in the team.

Blooper: I think Noki is going as there are 5 people in this alliance, but I might quit as the time goes.

Lastly, Noki is already asleep, exhausted after the battle and Goombella also knew who she is voting for.

Goombella: I do want to vote for someone else but now it's the final decision, my choice would affect the entire team, ugh.

* * *

**Exile Island**

Steven was defeated as he sat down on the beach, he saw the jars nearby and went to them. One of them said 'APPLE' while the other one said 'HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL'. He did not hesitate and opened one.

Steven: If I suffered all the way to this island and just took an apple, I'm so an idiot, I'm taking the idol and just to let you know, I'm finding it and keeping it, after the merge it would be VERY useful, well, if I could survive until the merge even with an idol.

He scanned the paper, it read:

The idol at the Lucky camp is buried under a red cross, try to find it as it's one of the 2 only idols before the merge (the other idol is in the other camp).

Steven sighed and stored the paper in his shell then wondered where to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 3**

They went to Steven when he came back, Steven seemed exhausted.

"What did you do?" Evan asked.

"I had to sleep on the sand while you people gets to sleep in a shelter, this, is, sad. The place was horrible and I wish to never return there, plus I didn't get a wink of sleep." Steven laughed.

"I don't want to go there." Nicole admitted and everyone split up again, when Steven was about to sneak into the jungle, Parker tugged him on the arm and surprised the koopa.

"Shhhh, come here." Parker whispered to him and dragged Steven to where the current Fravivililker (Frank Vivian Lily Parker) alliance is.

"What do you want me for?" Steven asked when the other four smiled.

"We're wondering would you like to join our alliance to vote out Jenny, think about it first and make your decision tonight, if you vote for Jenny, you're in, if you vote for Allen, your next." Frank told him, Steven nodded and ran away to the jungle.

Vivian looked quite confused, "Doesn't he want some sleep first?" She asked.

Lily laughed bitter-sweetly. "I know what he's doing, something at would help us"

Steven: Horray! I found the idol! I'm still thinking about the alliance thing, I would like to join but then again, I'd prefer Jenny to be here than Allen. Oh well, I'll make a last minute decision tonight.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 3**

The Nature Tribe was almost the same as their candidates are playing smart and not asking Bootler and Goombella, they know that if they ask them then that's suicide, these 2 is really smart and because they didn't reveal who they are voting for so their decision decides who will be sent home.

Toadette: I would want to stay of course, that bitch is the one who deserves to go home!

Noki: Everyone! That bitch isn't helping AT ALL! Please! Vote for her as I'm still more useful than her!

* * *

**Tribal Council – Lucky Tribe**

They went in and met Jeff, "Hello Lucky tribe, please pick up a torch each." The tribe each picked up a torch, "Now dip it in the fire and fire represents your life here. If it was snuffed out by me then you're out of the game. In a moment you'll be voting for someone that will go home." The tribe members nodded after they've done the fire.

Jeff looked at Andy, "Andy, who will you be voting for?"

Andy smiled, "Different to everyone else, I'm voting for the weakest link." The tribe members knew that Steven's decision would be the final decision today.

"Steven, who will you be voting for?" Jeff asked, "And how is the Exile Island?"

"The island is terrible and I didn't get a wink of sleep, but then again, I slept for around 6 hours just then and I'm making a last minute decision today." He told them.

"Vivian, please vote." Jeff told the toadette and she got up and went to the voting room, "And don't forget to write on the piece of paper with your name printed on it in the rectangular box in the top corner of the paper!" He reminded.

* * *

**Voting Order: Vivian, Allen, Katty, Steven, Frank, Lily, Parker, Jenny, Flona, Nicole, Evan, Andy.**

Allen: You are the most picky eater I've ever seen and just go home already, no one likes you. (Jenny)

Jenny: What the hell are you doing here competitive person? Go home and cry after you're voted out tonight. (Allen)

Frank: I hope that Steven will get onto our side or he's our next target. (Jenny)

Nicole: I'm backing up for Jenny, she's awesome and scientific. Don't vote for her because she really IS useful!… Sometimes… (Allen)

Steven: I hope I made the right choice, the alliance sound appealing but I want to keep Jenny in, tough choice. (?)

* * *

Jeff grabbed the box a votes and came back, "Ready?" He asked, they nodded and he opened the box.

Jeff grabbed out the first vote and flipped it over.

"Jenny voted for Allen, one vote Allen."

Allen nodded, of course Jenny will vote for him.

"Allen voted for Jenny, one vote Allen, one vote Jenny."

Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Vivian voted for Jenny."

Vivian smiled.

"Frank voted for Jenny."

Frank smirked as Jenny gritted her teeth.

"Parker voted for Jenny."

Jenny gasped, knowing that the next vote if probably for her.

"Flona voted for Allen."

Jenny sighed in relief as Allen bit his tongue.

"Katty voted for Allen."

Katty smiled at this vote.

"Lily voted for Jenny."

Jenny bit her lip then went to a praying position, the cupped hand one in front of your mouth with your teeth gritted.

"Nicole voted for Allen."

Allen sighed.

"Evan voted for Allen."

Evan nodded.

"Two votes left, Andy voted for… Steven!"

Steven gave Andy a weird look as Andy looked at the glares around him.

"5 votes Jenny, 5 votes Allan and 1 vote Steven, Steven voted for…" Jeff waited for the moment and everyone stared at the paper, the writing is very thin so they didn't see who Steven voted for.

.

.

.

.

.

The Fravivililker alliance was hoping for Jenny's name to be called.

.

.

.

.

.

Jenny is waiting for the name to come and Allen don't want Jeff to flip over the vote.

.

.

.

.

.

Whoever voted for Allen (not in an alliance except for Nicole & Evan) is staring at the vote, it wouldn't be too much of a problem for them and Andy was beginning to regret his decision, he shouldn't have voted for Steven, he should have voted for someone out of the 2.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff flipped over the vote.

.

.

.

.

.

The word 'Jenny' was on the page, "Jenny!" Jeff announced, Jenny smiled and stood up, she brought her torch to Jeff and placed in down in front of him, "Jenny, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Jenny's torch.

"Bye everyone." She smiled and grabbed her luggage and went out.

"Lucky Tribe, please go back to your camp." Jeff told them and they started to head back.

Andy: Oh well, false alarm, I'm about to say I'm voting for Jenny as well.

Steven: I think I'm in the alliance and I'm giving my idol to Vivian, she seemed to be the least clumsy out of the other 3 and I'll just give it to them so that they know that I will not betray them.

Lily: Let's welcome Steven to our alliance! Now it's the Fravivistelilker alliance!

_**Jenny's final words: Humph, I did not expect Steven to vote for me. But oh well, that's life, I'm not the type of person for a game like this anyway. Good luck everyone and I hoe Allen gets out soon.**_

* * *

**Tribal Council – Nature Tribe**

The nature tribe came into the place and Jeff was there. "Hi Nature Tribe, I had just snuffed out someone's torch, please each grab a torch." They all grabbed a torch each. "Now dip it in the fire and fire represents your life here. If it was snuffed out by me then you're out of the game. In a moment you'll be voting for someone that will go home." They nodded and Jeff told them about the new type of paper they use (with the boxes and your names in them), "Boo, who do you think is voted out in the Lucky Tribe?" Jeff asked, changing the subject.

"I think Steven. He's totally weak." Boo told him, Jeff nodded.

Jeff then faced Hammer, "What about you Hammer? Who do you think was voted out?"

Hammer rolled his eyes, "I think Katty, but it's a very close match between these 2 as she's just a bit weaker than Steven."

Jeff nodded, "Ok, Yoshi, please vote." Yoshi stood up and went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order: Yoshi, Birdo, Toadette, Noki, Hammer, Kooper, Boo, Bootler, Goombella, Blooper, Luma, Toad.**

Noki: You are an annoying bitch and farewell, I don't want to see you EVER again. (Toadette)

Toadette: Yeah, yeah, yeah, your species are rare but you are going DOWN tonight. (Noki)

Boo: If Goombella and Bootler helps us, that weakling Toadette is gone. (Toadette)

Blooper: I'm going with Noki on my vote, Noki started the entire fighting crap so she should go. (Noki)

Goombella: This person should be the best choice for now. (?)

* * *

Jeff started the votes.

"First vote, Bootler voted for Goombella." Jeff flipped it over.

"What the hell?" Goombella asked while Bootler nodded.

"Next vote, Toadette voted for Noki."

Toadette smiled at her vote.

"Noki voted for Toadette."

"Take it! Bitch!" Noki laughed.

"Hammer voted for Toadette."

Hammer smirked.

"Birdo voted for Toadette."

Toadette gasped, a friend of hers betrayed her.  
"Kooper voted for Toadette."

"No!" Toadette shouted.

"Boo voted for Toadette, one more vote and Toadette's out."

Toadette started to cry as Noki smirked.

"Yoshi voted for Noki."

Noki tilted her head, not impressed.

"Blooper voted for Noki."

Toadette sighed in relief.

"Toad voted for Noki."

Noki's jaw dropped.

"Luma voted for Noki, one vote left and that's Goombella's vote."

Both Noki and Toadette are praying.

.

.

.

.

.

The Hambirbooper (Hammer Birdo Boo Kooper) alliance are hoping that Toadette's name would appear.

.

.

.

.

.

The Toadblooyoshlumaette (Toad Blooper Yoshi Luma Toadette) alliance is hoping Noki's name would appear.

.

.

.

.

.

Noki is begging that she would stay.

.

.

.

.

.

Goombella and Bootler hoped that they made the right decisions.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff flipped over the vote.

.

.

.

.

.

It has the name 'Toadette' on it.

"Toadette." Jeff finished it off.

"NO!" Toad gasped.

"YES! TAKE THAT BITCH!" Noki cheered.

Toadette bit her lip and grabbed her torch, she placed it down in front of Jeff.

"Toadette, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Toadette's torch.

"Thanks everyone." She said sarcastically and grabbed her luggage then went out.

"Nature Tribe, please return to your camp." Jeff told them, they headed back to their camp.

Bootler: I hope not going with the flow is a good choice as it would not result in a tie.

Goombella: Bootler is weird, I want him out next, seriously, I don't like him AT ALL.

Birdo: It is very strange that Bootler puts down Goombella's name, I wish he'll be gone soon.

_**Toadette's final words: I hate that bitch, next time I see her, I'm so fighting with her again. I've never done such a thing that requires such survival skills, sucks that I'm one of the first 2 gone but maybe the normal life is the best, best of luck Toad.**_

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 3**

The entire tribe celebrated Jenny's departure at the campfire, they told ghost stories and chatted about general things, forgetting about the game.

Parker: I like these people, they are very fun unlike Jenny, that girl is very gloomy let me tell you. She deserved to be voted out.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 3**

The Nature Tribe did almost the exact same thing, they forgot about the game and chatted about general stuff but not ghost stories, what no one knows is that one of their tribe members is scared to death at the council even though that they are safe.

Yoshi: I am really scared at the council, even though I know that I'm safe I'm still scared that someone will betray me and vote me out. What I need right now is a hidden immunity idol for good.

* * *

_Next time on Survivor:_

_The Lucky Tribe's big alliance started to strike and tried to pick people off one by one._

_Vivian smiled, "So if there's only 5 people from Lucky at the merge, that's us."_

_However the others who are in smaller alliances are trying to outlast them._

"_We should vote Steven out first as he's the weakest link besides me." Katty suggested and Andy and Flona nodded. They had formed a 3-man alliance._

"_I think Steven should go, I really wanted to vote off Katty but we need to break the 5-man alliance." Nicole told Evan, who nodded._

_So the key decision of who will go from this tribe is in Allen's hands._

_Allen: I know that Steven saved me but Katty is rather more helpful than him in the tribe, plus it's good to vote off a boy this time to keep the gender balanced but I really don't want to vote Steven out._

_In the Nature Tribe, the Toadblooyoshilumaette alliance turned into the Toadblooyoshiluma alliance, however one of them betrayed them._

"_I'm quitting." Blooper said, "I only agreed on getting rid of Noki and now I'm forming an alliance with her."_

"_Have it your way but do not regret your choice." Toad told him._

_As expected, the Blooper & Noki alliance was formed._

"_We're voting out Bootler." Birdo smiled._

_And then it's the match of survival between Bootler & Goombella, the only 2 who aren't in an alliance at the time. Noki and Blooper's decision would be final. It's going to be a 5 votes Bootler and 4 votes Goombella but it could change if Noki and Blooper voted for Goombella._

_Who's torch would be snuffed next? Steven? Katty? Goombella? Bootler? Find out next time on Survivor: Yoshi's Island!_

* * *

**Done… Long chapter, my longest chapter ever that I've ever wrote. ^^ Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**I'm back to Survivor! I don't know what to say so enjoy! *shot***

* * *

**Toady: I think it's a coincidence, the argument between them was pretty amusing and childish but if Noki haven't hall her bitch then the argument would never take place and someone else would be voted off instead. Hambirbooper was a funny name and I'm glad you liked it, their main rival right now is the Toadblooyoshluma alliance but like the preview, Blooper would quit.**

* * *

_Last time on Survivor:_

_Lucky won the reward challenge, the fire form of flint._

_Jenny and Allen is on the chopping board and Steven's vote is final, however no one knows that Steven actually has the only hidden immunity idol before the merge in their camp._

_Frank, Vivian, Lily and Parker made a huge alliance and wants Steven to join when he comes back from Exile Island._

_In the end, a deal was made, if Steven voted for Jenny, he's in the alliance, if he doesn't vote for Jenny, he's the alliance's next victim._

_Steven: Horray! I found the idol! I'm still thinking about the alliance thing, I would like to join but then again, I'd prefer Jenny to be here than Allen. Oh well, I'll make a last minute decision tonight._

_In the end, the last minute decision was made._

"_Jenny." Jeff flipped over the vote, Jenny smiled and stood up, she placed her torch in front of Jeff, "Jenny, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Jenny's torch out._

"_Bye everyone." Jenny grabbed her luggage and went out._

_In the Nature Tribe, Toadette and Noki started to fight._

"_YOU ARE THE ONLY BITCH AROUND HERE!" Toadette shouted._

"_NO YOU BITCH! YOU'RE THE ONE AROUND HERE!" Noki shouted with anger._

_Birdo, Hammer, Kooper and Boo formed an alliance while Toad, Toadette, Blooper, Yoshi and Luma formed a temporary alliance._

_In the end, Goombella's decision was final._

_Goombella: I do want to vote for someone else but now it's the final decision, my choice would affect the entire team, ugh._

_Goombella reached her decision._

"_Toadette." Jeff flipped over the vote. Toadette stood up and placed her torch in front of Jeff, "Toadette, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Toadette's torch. _

"_Thanks everyone." She said sarcastically and grabbed her luggage then went out._

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Lucky Tribe: Frank, Vivian, Steven, Lily, Andy, Evan, Jenny (Voted out on Day 3), Flona, Nicole, Allen, Katty, Parker**

**Nature Tribe: Hammer, Toadette (Voted out on Day 3), Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler, Goombella, Yoshi, Luma, Toad**

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 4**

Flona was the one who went to check the tree mail this morning, it read:

If you want something that you could easily use for catching fish, then prepare to pass something swiftly around, don't be hit off guard though.

Flona: I have NO idea what this means, something to do with passing things around?

The tribe set off to their mission 10 minutes later.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 4**

On this side, Noki was the one who went to check the tree mail that day, it also read:

If you want something that you could easily use for catching fish, then prepare to pass something swiftly around, don't be hit off guard though.

Noki: I wonder what this means… Well, at least that bitch isn't here anymore! Haha!

The tribe set off 10 minutes later as well.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

The tribes came in, all looking at each other and seeing who left.

"Look at our new tribes! Jenny and Toadette are voted off at last night's tribal council!" Jeff announced, the Lucky Tribe isn't surprised that Toadette left but the Nature Tribe expected someone like Steven or Katty to go. "For today's reward challenge." Jeff started, catching everyone's attention, "You'll be competing for fishing kits!" Cheers erupted, "Don't forget that it's another double tribal council tomorrow so do not save your energy for the not-going-to-happen-yet immunity challenges." Jeff received some glares and 'boo's.

"But anyway, today you'll be standing in a circle and you'll be passing a bomb-omb or more if time goes to the person on the right, whoever has the bomb when it explodes, that person is out and the first tribe that has everyone out loses and picks who to go to the Exile Island again." Jeff explained, "Any questions?"

Bootler raised his hand again, "Yes indeed, I have a question, can you hold the bomb and pass it when it was just about to explode?"

Jeff smiled, "Good question, if you don't pass it to someone in 1 second, the bomb will explode automatically and you're out."

Bootler nodded, "Thank you."

"Anymore questions?" Jeff looked around, "Ok so, let begin!"

**Going clockwise in the circle:**

**Nicole**

**Yoshi**

**Evan**

**Goombella**

**Steven**

**Noki**

**Flona**

**Hammer**

**Vivian**

**Birdo**

**Lily**

**Luma**

**Frank**

**Kooper**

**Parker**

**Toad**

**Katty**

**Bootler**

**Allen**

**Boo**

**Andy**

**Blooper**

"START!" Jeff shouted and a bomb landed in Parker's hands.

"What the hell?" He panicked and passed it to Toad, who passed it to Katty, then Bootler, then Allen, then Boo, then Andy, then it exploded.

"Andy you're out." Jeff called as Andy collapsed on the ground.

This time 2 bombs appeared, one in Boo's hands and 1 in Frank's hands.

"Me again!?" Boo screamed and passed it to Blooper in a panic.

"UFO!" Toad shouted and pointed to the sky, Frank looked at the sky and the bomb exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL FRANK!?" Vivian scolded.

_BOOM!_

They turned to Blooper, who happened to fall for his own teammate's trick.

"Blooper and Frank's out." Jeff announced and 10 (Yes, I want to make it more fun) bombs dropped into Toad, Katty, Bootler, Allen, Boo, Blooper, Nicole, Yoshi and Goombella's hands.

"Oh my." Katty laughed nervously and passed it real quick, the bombs seemed really slow and they are in a train, when Vivian took the bomb at the top of the track it started to spark, however Vivian reacted quickly and dumped it into Birdo's hands.

_KA-BOOM!_

"Birdo, Hammer, Flona, Noki, Steven, Goombella, Evan, Yoshi, Nicole and Allen (Boo passed it back at the last second)'s out." Jeff announced. Boo, Bootler, Katty, Toad, Parker, Kooper, Lily, Luma and Vivian are the only ones left as another 5 bombs landed in people's hands.

Hammer: This challenge is getting harder and harder as time goes, I think that Jeff is planning to take most of us out fir- OH CRAP!

_KA-BOOM!_

"Katty, Hammer, Toad, Lily and Bootler's out." Jeff told them as the 5 eliminated went to where everyone else was.

With only Parker, Kooper, Luma, Boo and Vivian left, 3 of them received bombs.

Parker: The odds are against us, Vivian and I are the only ones from Lucky left, this isn't going to be pretty.

_KA-BOOM!_

.

.

.

.

.

"Parker, Kooper and Luma's out and Boo and Vivian are the final 2!" Jeff shouted as he passed Vivian a bomb. They passed it around and eventually, one of them was holding the bomb when it exploded.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"LUCKY WINS REWARD!" Jeff shouted, the Lucky Tribe members cheered for their win, the Nature Tribe was in disappointment that they lost once again.

Nicole: Yes! I mean, this is perfect! We won the flint and the fishing kit in a row! Horray for the Lucky Tribe! This tribe is the best!

"Nature, please choose who to go to the Exile Island from the Lucky Tribe." Jeff told them.

After a bit of discussion, Luma turned around, "We choose to send Allen to the Exile Island." Allen's jaw dropped.

"Allen here's the map." Jeff handed him the map, he went away without a word.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 4**

The Fravivistelilker alliance went to their usual place when dinner is finished that night, a plan in mind.

"We are getting rid of Katty." Lily laughed.

Parker smirked, "This is the best alliance ever."

Vivian smiled, "If there's only 5 people from Lucky at the merge, that's us."

Steven took a seashell bracelet out of his shell, "Um… I have the hidden immunity idol, I got that yesterday..."

Frank stared at the bracelet, "WHOA DUDE! How did you get that!?" He asked, Steven gritted his teeth and placed a finger at Frank's beak.

"Shhhhhh, the Exile Island gave me a little gift, as simple as that, k'? Now to the main thing, it's the only idol in _our_ camp before the merge, there's another one in the other camp but there is one after the merge, Vivian you keep it because you seemed to be the least clumsy one." Steven handed it to Vivian, who nodded.

"This is awesome." Lily laughed.

Lily: We have a hidden immunity idol, this is great, however we shouldn't use it that soon at all.

Frank: With a hidden immunity idol, we're the most powerful alliance in the tribe, this is a huge advantage for us.

After another quick discussion and getting rid of Katty, they headed back to the camp, only to find everyone asleep, Vivian carefully put the idol in her backpack's hidden pocket and she lied down then fell asleep like the others.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 4**

In the Nature Tribe, they don't have any flint or finishing kit so they are eating fruits again for dinner.

"Hate, fruits, I, had, enough, of, it!" Goombella sneered to no one.

"Please be quiet, you shouldn't be complaining, your complaining is the reason why I voted for you." Bootler told her.

"Oh yeah? You're in for a death match!" Goombella shouted and went back to the shelter, Bootler sighed and also went back to the shelter.

Bootler: Goombella complains too much, she should be happy that she at least have something to eat, I want our tribe to be a peaceful one and not a hateful one.

Goombella: Bootler had been very noisy and telling everyone to don't do this, don't say that, don't eat this and now he's so going to get it.

Blooper: I'm thinking of quitting the Toadblooyoshluma alliance, the name was appalling, I liked the name Hanbirbooper better but I'm thinking of an alliance with Noki.

The Toadblooyoshluma alliance was at their place after dinner, however Blooper was planning to make a move.

"I'm quitting." Blooper said, "I only agreed on getting rid of Noki and now I'm forming an alliance with her." The others are pretty shocked.

"Have it your way but don't regret your choice." Toad told him.

"Don't worry, I won't. You're getting rid of Goombella next right?" Blooper asked.

Luma nodded, "You know, this is the only chance." Blooper shrugged.

"It's ok, Noki seemed much smarter than you people, no offence." He turned around.

Yoshi stared at the squid, "None taken."

Toad: Blooper just quitted our alliance, making us Toadyoshluma, this isn't a bad one actually, but I like Hambirbooper better. Even though we're rival alliances.

Blooper came up to Noki, "Hey Noki, can we align? I just quit the other alliance." Noki looked pretty shocked.

"Are you sure? I might backstab you." She told him, he shrugged. "Sure then!" They shook hands. "I heard from Hambirbooper that they're voting out Bootler so I think our decision would be final." She told him and he nodded.

Noki: Last time I'm at risk and this time I'm the one who's deciding, woohoo!

* * *

**Exile Island**

Allen arrived at the island, he straight away saw the jars, one of them said 'MAP OF THE ISLAND' while the other one said 'ORANGE'. He didn't really hesitate like Steven and opened one of the jars.

Allen: I don't think that Steven had been telling the truth, he had been very mad about this place however this doesn't seem this bad.

Allen looked at the map he had and he face-palmed.

Allen: Stupid me, this is YOSHI'S ISLAND! WHERE I LIVE! But have a map with you is always good. I don't think I'll ask what Steven took as it might be bad for me.

After another sigh, he went into the woods.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 5**

When Allen came back, no one asked him anything as he went to bed STRAIGHT AWAY. However people used the time before the tribal council to their advantage.

On Katty, Flona and Andy's side, they gathered at the lake.

"We should vote Steven out first as he's the weakest link besides me." Katty suggested and Andy and Flona nodded. They had formed a 3-man alliance.

"I think that you're their victim this time or something, they are a HUGE threat and if they don't go anytime soon, everyone else is doomed." Andy pointed out.

Flona motioned them to come closer, "I think that Allen will have the final decision today."

Katty: I don't hate Steven, he's quite alright, just that this time we happened to be the 2 on the chopping board, if he's voted out, then I'm going to be sad because he's one of the best people here, just too weak for Survivor.

Nicole and Evan are fishing on the other side, both alliances are out of each other's earshot, but what they didn't know is that they are talking about the same thing.

Evan faced Nicole, "Who do you think should be voted off? Katty or Steven?"

"I think Steven should go, I really wanted to vote off Katty but we need to break the 5-man alliance." Nicole told Evan, who nodded.

"Ok then, I think breaking the 5-man alliance would be great if you ask me, we should first out power them with the rest of the tribe and vote them off one by one." He told Nicole and there's the water started rippling and Evan went to the fishing work again.

Nicole: I don't hate either one, just that they are way too weak with Survivor. Our tribe basically split into 2 now, as you can see. It's the Fravivistelilker alliance vs the rest of us, I hope that Nature tribe isn't too much better as it would be hard for us to cooperate.

Allen was all by himself, he woke up, still tired. SO he dropped back down and fell asleep again with thoughts.

Allen: I know that Steven saved me but Katty is rather more helpful than him in the tribe, plus it's good to vote off a boy this time to keep the gender balanced but I really don't want to vote Steven out. However I should break the 5-man alliance today but I think that might bring just harm.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 5**

After a day without any discussion, the Hambirbooper alliance all gathered again.

Boo looked around, "Remember who we're all voting for?" He asked, they nodded.

"We're voting out Bootler." Birdo smiled.

"And after that Goombella or Noki, or maybe Blooper depending." Hammer smirked.

Kooper peeked at the rest of the tribe, whereas they're all chatting, "Should we join them? We might be targeted if we don't socialize."

Boo nodded, "Good idea, we still don't have the numbers yet."

Boo: I'm like the leader of Hambirbooper, as long as they don't betray me, I'm fine, I seriously am. Once we have the numbers over the tribe, we're picking them off one by one as they couldn't resist at all, our rival alliance is Toadyoshluma, but since Blooper quit, we're having an advantage.

Birdo: Boo became like, the leader of us, and Hammer is like, the second in control and I'm like, the only girl here! I don't want to vote off yet another girl! But I will be betraying Yoshi this time, ugh!

Hammer: Boo and I are the leaders of the alliance, he have great leadership skills but might be betrayed as, you know, a threat.

With only Noki and Blooper remaining that haven't decided, they know that their vote would be final.

"Who are we voting for?" Blooper asked.

"I'll tell you right before we go inside the tribal council." Noki replied.

Blooper: Noki is intelligent, strategic and careful, it's not a bad choice to quit my formal alliance even though I lost the numbers because Noki should have a plan!

* * *

That afternoon both tribes were told by via tree mail that Nature would be having their tribal council first and then Lucky will have theirs.

* * *

**Tribal Council – Nature Tribe**

They entered the council again, Noki and Blooper know who they are voting for as they lit their torches.

"Hi Nature Tribe, you already had a tribal council so I think I don't have to explain it again, Birdo! How will you vote today?" Jeff asked.

Birdo rolled her eyes, "I shall vote with my alliance, which is a good thing."

Jeff then looked at Luma, "Luma, who do you think would be voted off today?"

"I think Goombella, my alliance is voting for her, she's a picky eater." She replied.

"Very well then." Jeff smiled, "This would be interesting, Bootler, please go to the voting room." Bootler stood up and gave a small bow then went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order: Bootler, Toad, Luma, Goombella, Blooper, Yoshi, Birdo, Hammer, Noki, Boo, Kooper.**

Bootler: You see, I want a peaceful tribe and you're definitely not cooperating, once you return home you shall get better food. (Goombella)

Goombella: Oh yeah Mr. Oh-I-Want-A-Peaceful-Tribe that dislike me because I'm a picky eater, I don't like you AT ALL. (Bootler)

Yoshi: Goombella is very weak and is a picky eater. She deserved to be sent home and Bootler's quite a nice boo. (Goombella)

Birdo: I don't like you, you're a weirdo to me. Like, you're always correcting like, EVERYTHING! (Bootler)

Noki: This is the best decision for us, accept it. (?)

* * *

Jeff came out with the votes, "Let's start shall we?" They nodded, "But first, does anyone wish to play a hidden immunity idol?" They didn't say anything, puzzled, seeing this Jeff started and flipped over the first vote.

"Goombella voted for Bootler."

Goombella smiled at her vote.

"Birdo voted for Bootler."

Bootler nodded, a bit worried.

"Hammer voted for Bootler."

Bootler gulped.

"Kooper voted for Bootler."

Goombella's eyes are sparkling with happiness.

"Boo voted for Bootler, one more vote and Bootler's out."

Bootler took a deep breath and gripped his luggage.

"And the 3rd person voted out of Survivor: Yoshi's Island… Bootler, voted out by Noki, Bootler, 6 votes is enough. You'll need to hand me your torch." Jeff told him, Bootler nodded and placed his torch in front of Jeff, "Bootler, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Bootler's torch, "Time for you to go." Bootler turned back to the others.

"I believe that I lost Goombella, I wish you luck, same to all of you." Bootler then turned back and went out of the council.

"Nature Tribe, please go back to your campsite." Jeff told them and they left the council.

Hammer: I'm REALLY thrilled to have Bootler gone, I mean, he's just annoying!

Luma: Goombella should go! She's wined about the food, the camp, the living conditions and even when we lost the challenges! I want her gone for good!

Goombella: I was really relieved it's not me and it's Bootler, I believe everyone other vote except for Blooper's is for me… So yeah, being the only one not in an alliance isn't good.

_**Bootler's final words: I lost this time, to tell the truth, I'm happy with it, it's a fair competition! And I just happen to lose! That happens a lot! But anyway, to tell the truth, I'm not happy with many of the things as well, I wish everyone on my tribe good luck and I enjoyed the 5 days I'm here!**_

* * *

**Tribal Council – Lucky Tribe**

Everyone came in and lit their torches.

"Hi Lucky Tribe." Jeff greeted, "I had just snuffed out someone's torch, anyway, Vivian, who are you voting for?"

"Weakest link." The toadette replied.

Jeff nodded and turned to Andy, "Andy, same question."

"Same answer, weakest link." Andy told him, Jeff nodded again.

"Very well then, Katty, please vote." Katty stood up and went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order: Katty, Steven, Vivian, Andy, Lily, Flona, Parker, Frank, Allen, Nicole, Evan.**

Katty: I don't hate you so don't get me wrong however you are too weak for a game like Survivor, normal life is the best so return to it. (Steven)

Steven: I don't know, I really don't want to do this but you are my alliance's target. You know you are too weak for this, right? (Katty)

Lily: What are you doing here weakling!? Go home and cry because you lost already! (Katty)

Flona: I think you are the second weakest but you know, one of the members of your alliance needs to go. (Steven)

Allen: Want to break the alliance but at the same time I want to let the weakest go, this is not easy to decide. (?)

* * *

Jeff came out with the votes, "Before I start, does anyone wish to play a hidden immunity idol?" He asked, Vivian gasped.

Frank: I forgot about the hidden immunity idols! I could use it on Steven to avoid risks!

"Quick! The idol!" Frank whispered to Vivian and she looked back with sorry eyes.

"… It's in my bag back at the camp…" Vivian replied.

"… Crap…" Frank face-palmed, luckily, none of the tribe members heard them as they are sitting in the corner of the benches.

Vivian: Lesson learnt, I knew that it's not me today so I left all of my stuff back at the camp, I should bring the idol today… I'm such an idiot… *Cries*

"Let's begin." Jeff flipped over the first vote. "Katty voted for Steven."

Katty smiled at her vote.

"Nicole voted for Steven."

Steven bit his lip.

"Evan voted for Steven."

Steven put a hand on his face.

"Flona voted for Steven."

Steven went to Jenny's praying position before she was voted out.

"Andy voted for Steven. One more vote and Steven's out."

Vivian started to get nervous.

Jeff flipped over the next vote, "Steven voted for Katty."

Katty nodded, she saw it coming.

"Vivian voted for Katty."

Vivian gave a satisfied smile.

"Lily voted for Katty."

Katty nodded again, she's sure that all of the Fravivistelilker alliance would vote for her.

"Parker voted for Katty."

Parker smirked.

"Frank voted for Katty, only one more vote until Katty's out."

Katty gritted her teeth and started to pray to god that she would stay.

"Final vote, Allen voted for…" Jeff waited for the moment.

.

.

.

.

.

The Fravivistelilker was hoping that Steven gets to stay.

.

.

.

.

.

The Andkatona (Andy Katty Flona) alliance was hoping that Katty would stay.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen sighed, knowing whose torch would be snuffed in a moment.

.

.

.

.

Evan and Nicole wasn't having a single worry, any one of the 2 getting voted off would not really change their game.

.

.

.

.

.

Both Steven and Katty are wishing that their name would not appear in a moment.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff flipped over the vote.

.

.

.

.

.

The word 'Katty' was on it.

"… Katty, 4 votes is enough. You'll have to hand me your torch." Katty nodded and got up then placed her torch in front of Jeff. "Katty, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Katty's torch out, "Time for you to go." Katty started to leave.

"See ya everyone…" She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear and ran out of the council without turning back after her torch has been snuffed.

"Lucky Tribe, please return to your campsite." Jeff told them and they went back.

Parker: So bad… Katty seemed to be in a bad mood… But Steven surviving is all I care for now, he played a MUCH better game than Katty!... I think…

Evan: We (and Nicole) just ALWAYS seem to vote for the incorrect people, first Jenny and now Katty, I think that one of us would be leaving soon as we're both minor members of the tribe.

Steven: I was really relieved that I'm safe today, this isn't great for me after this, I have been targeted once and I don't want to be targeted twice…

_**Katty's final words: Humph, I don't like the Fravivistelilker alliance, I'm devastated! I don't want to leave at all! I want to stay there and play! However, I'm really too weak for a game like this, and that's how the game works isn't it? I surely had a great 5 days here! Best of luck everyone!**_

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 5**

When they got back from the tribal council, the Fravivistelilker alliance was excited, they got the numbers now, it's only picking them off one by one if they all make it through to the next round.

Andy: It's not very good, if none of the Fravivistelilker alliance go next, the rest of us, me included, would be picked off one by one, I don't want that, do I?

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 5**

After yet another tribal council, most of them are happy that they made past yet another council, however the Hambirbooper alliance are starting to get the numbers, if they succeed in getting the numbers, then it's a great thing for the entire alliance but the rest of the tribe will suffer if they get the numbers.

Yoshi: I started to realize that the Hambirbooper alliance is starting to get the numbers… I don't wanna be voted off any time soon…

* * *

_Next time on Survivor:_

_In the Lucky Tribe, the tribe split into 2 completely._

_Parker: Our tribe is now in 2, the Fravivistelilker alliance and everyone else, even numbers, whoever gets voted out next would lead the other 4 into their demises for this game._

_Luckily for the Lucky Tribe, the next tribal council would be the final double tribal council._

_Nicole: Horray! I mean, I hate the tribal councils! If we win every immunity challenge after this, then there would be no trouble for the Lucky Tribe's voting for a while!_

_In the Nature Tribe, the tribe is still working as a team. However one of them really wanted to go to the Exile Island._

_Yoshi: I don't care, I REALLY need to go to the Exile Island, I'm scared to DEATH in every tribal council even though I know that I'm safe, this isn't going to work, is it?_

_Their only option for now is to win the reward challenge, and all of them are in for it._

_Kooper: Yeah! It would be cool to win the reward challenge! I mean, we've lost BOTH of the challenges so far so I'm cool with winning it! *Burst into laughter*_

_The Lucky Tribe members are starting fight. However one of their torches would be snuffed out._

_The Nature Tribe is still ok, they are also voting a person out next, it might be Goombella, the only one that's not in an alliance._

_Goombella: I need to get into an alliance FAST! That's the only chance of me surviving!_

_Whose torch would be snuffed out next? Find out next time on Survivor: Yoshi's Island!_

* * *

**Writing Survivor seriously is tiring! ^^ But It's an achievement! I used 2 days to write this! I'm going to update this fic a bit slow every time as, you know, it's too long and stuff. ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**I'm back to Survivor! I'll probably update this once in a week or something as I'm rushing Saboteur Investigation, enjoy! I wrote chapter 32 of Saboteur Investigation so if it haven't came out yet, it would soon.**

* * *

**Toady: Like I told you in the PM, Steven lied to everyone that Exile Island is a bad place, however Allen went to the Exile Island next so that if Steven keep his idol a secret and on himself, Allen could very well catch him. ^^ Bootler was supposed to go first but I think I should get the argument first then the rivalry. ^^**

**Spike: Do you? Survivor's awesome! I hope your prediction is correct!**

* * *

_Last time on Survivor:_

_On the Lucky Tribe, the Fravivistelilker alliance got an idol AND the numbers a little but, however, one of their teammates, Steven, among Katty are the weakest links, they don't have anything against each other but they are both at risk at the time. Allen got the deciding choice and ultimately chose to write down Katty's name, resulting in Katty getting her torch snuffed._

"_Katty, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Katty's torch._

_On the Nature Tribe, the Hambirbooper alliance is starting to get power, which isn't very good for the rest of the tribe, Blooper quit the Toadblooyoshluma alliance, getting all of them onto a disadvantage. Goombella and Bootler were on a death match over eating. Noki and Blooper finally chose to vote out the oldest player in the game, Bootler._

"_Bootler, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Bootler's torch._

_What's the most important thing is, the Fravivistelilker alliance is gaining power, making the rest of the tribe at risk._

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Lucky Tribe: Frank, Vivian, Steven, Lily, Andy, Evan, Jenny (Voted out on Day 3), Flona, Nicole, Allen, Katty (Voted out on Day 5), Parker**

**Nature Tribe: Hammer, Toadette (Voted out on Day 3), Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler (Voted out on Day 5), Goombella, Yoshi, Luma, Toad**

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 6**

Lily was the one who went to check tree mail that day, it read:

Are you good at dodging? Are you good at aiming? Because that's the next challenge will all be about!

Lily: I have no idea, what the heck this weird letter means, my best guess is dodge ball or something like that.

After a bit of preparing, the tribe set out for the reward challenge.

Parker: Our tribe is now in 2, the Fravivistelilker alliance and everyone else, even numbers, whoever gets voted out next would lead the other 4 into their demises for this game.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 6**

Luma flouted to the jar and got the tree mail out, it had the exact same thing:

Are you good at dodging? Are you good at aiming? Because that's the next challenge will all be about!

Luma: Excuse me… I don't really understand what this means…

The tribe also set out for the reward challenge after a bit of preparing.

Kooper: Yeah! It would be cool to win the reward challenge! I mean, we've lost BOTH of the challenges so far so I'm cool with winning it! *Burst into laughter*

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

Jeff greeted both of the tribes, they are all wondering who was voted off in the other tribe.

"Lucky Tribe! Bootler was voted off in the last tribal council and Nature Tribe! Katty was voted off in the last tribal council!" Jeff announced.

Hammer: I wasn't really surprised it was Katty, I mean, she was the first to let go in the first reward challenge.

Flona: Oh man! I liked Bootler, I wish to align with him when it's the merge, well, it's impossible now. I just hope that none of the 5 of the non-Fravivistelilker alliance people would be voted off next.

"Luckily for you, tomorrow is the final double tribal council." The tribes cheered at the news.

Nicole: Horray! I mean, I hate the tribal councils! If we win every immunity challenge after this, then there would be no trouble for the Lucky Tribe's voting for a while!

Jeff took a deep breath, "Today's reward is… 20 towels!" The tribes cheered again, "To symbolize towels, today you'll be playing water-balloon dodge ball! It's the same thing except no one gets back in after they are hit and you use water balloons instead of balls, and there are 19 water balloons, they cannot explode after touching the ground but would explode after hitting someone, which means that 19 people will get out. However, if everyone on one tribe get out, the other tribe must fight each other as the only one left by the end of the challenge gets to go to the Exile Island and stay there for 2 nights, which means that they could not be voted off in the next tribal council." Yoshi's eyes widened.

Yoshi: I don't care, I REALLY need to go to the Exile Island, I'm scared to DEATH in every tribal council even though I know that I'm safe, this isn't going to work, is it?

"Any questions?" No one raised their hand, "Then I think we should start!" The teams got into position, "GO!" Jeff started the war that would occur seconds later.

Some people stayed at the back while some people got to the front, the best player on each tribe is Parker and Yoshi as they have a pretty good speed. The basically split into gender groups of battling.

The girls:

Nicole was the first to get hit. "AHH!" She screamed as water poured all over her, Goombella was smiling there.

"Take that!" Goombella laughed, then something hit her on the back, "OW! Which jerk threw that!?" She turned back and saw Flona smirking. "DARN!" Goombella cursed.

Flona shrugged, "Don't worry, it's a game, it's a ga- WHICH IDIOT RUINED MY MAKE-UP!?" She growled when a balloon hit her in the face, Goombella held her laughter while Noki cheered at her hit.

Noki then picked up another one, "This is great! I'm going to hit someone else!" She turned back and Vivian was there, right in front of her, "Umm… May I help you?"

_SPLASH!_

"Thank you." Vivian snatched Noki's balloon out of her hand as Noki collapsed on the ground, all wet from the balloon that hit her.

Let's turn to the boys:

Steven crouched down in the corner while the others are having the war.

"AHH!" Allen screamed as Hammer hit him in the face, Steven covered his ears.

"Boring." Steven mumbled and picked up the balloon in front of him, he tossed it weakly and it hit Kooper in the ankle.

"That counts Kooper!" Jeff shouted.

"CURSES!" Kooper cursed and went to the side.

Steven: That… Was easy…

Kooper: Steven is really tricky, but that's a thing I like about him. I wish that both of us could stay until the merge and align together, now I need to tip the water out of me shoe… Ugh! That's also a thing that I also _don't_ like about him.

Andy and Evan _worked together_ and stood across each other, Yoshi came running in between seconds later and they both threw balloons at Yoshi, "Oh god!" Yoshi ducked and their balloons hit the other one in the face, taking them _both_ out.

On the girls' side:

"GUH!" Luma shouted with water in her mouth, she idiotically opened her mouth when Lily threw a balloon at her face.

"Take that Luma!" Lily laughed, "OW!" She was then hit by a balloon.

Birdo was standing behind her, "Take _that_!"

However she was unaware that Vivian was behind her as Vivian yanked her balloon into Birdo's back. "I'm the only girl left!" Vivian cheered.

Back to the boys:

Steven tossed another balloon onto Boo's head, "DAMMIT!" Boo yelled.

Hammer flew out of the court as Frank threw a balloon in his face, hard. Parker took out Blooper soon after as Blooper also flew out of the court.

Yoshi realized that there are 4 opponents left and they are all in the Lucky Tribe, without further more, he picked up all 4 bombs left at the same time and threw them in random directions.

"AHHH!" Vivian screamed as a balloon hit her head, she turned to Yoshi with red light forming around her, "Thank you, I'll surely make sure that you die soon!" She threatened and went to the side.

Yoshi shuddered as another scream was heard and sounds of brushing water off afterwards, he turned to the side and Steven was there, all wet from the balloon.

Yoshi: There might be a chance after all… Wait where's the other bombs I threw?

As Yoshi wondered where the other 2 bombs are, Parker was hit in the wing as he dropped down and there's only one person and a bomb left, Yoshi decided to test his luck as Jeff screamed something, there's more than enough time for Frank to sneak up on him and hit the balloon in is back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"NATURE WINS REWARD AND YOSHI GET'S IMMUNITY AT THE EXILE ISLAND!" Jeff announced, the Nature Tribe cheered for success as Yoshi went to the Exile Island happily. After yet another boring speech of Jeff's both tribes made their way back to their camps.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 6**

The tribe lost their challenge but they know that they'll lose at least one. However no one right now was relaxing as, you know, 2 arguments are taking place right now.

"What do you mean that I'm way too noisy!?" Andy shouted.

On the other hand, Vivian just giggled, "You know, every night you're just singing and running around likes a drunken person."

Vivian: Andy is one of the most annoying people around. You'll just have to taste the pain yourself.

"HEY! CALLING ME A BITCH ISN'T NICE!" Lily shouted at Flona.

Flona's face turned red, "But you're the one who's saying rude, sarcastic and complains about the conditions of the camp!"

"WHATEVER!"

Flona: I dislike Lily a LOT, she's the jerk of the tribe and I hope she goes soon.

Meanwhile the others decided who they're voting for in the next tribal council, if only one person on their team doesn't cope with them, the entire team would be gone.

Steven: Our decision and the aftereffects of it would change my entire game and whether I'll make it to the merge or the jury or not, I hope this is a good choice.

Evan: The decision of theirs and ours might cost my whole game, I mean, I can still trick someone to get onto our team and vote someone else out when it's needed but I don't want to lose any of the people on our temporary alliance now.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 6**

The tribe was rather celebrating for their first success and was all around playing unlike the other tribe that is arguing. Even though everything seemed fun, they'll soon know that tomorrow is full of strategies.

Luma: I don't know where this is going now… Our tribe is pure madness. I hope the other tribe is not too much better than ours, BACK TO THE PARTY!

* * *

**Exile Island**

Yoshi sighed in relief as he sat down on the beach. When he stood up again he saw the jars, one said 'HIDDEN IMMUNITY IDOL' while the other one said 'BANANA'.

Yoshi: You know which one I'm taking, right?

He opened the idol jar and took the paper out, it read:

This is one of the 3 only idols in the game, there's one after the merge in the new camp, one in the Nature Camp and one in the Lucky Camp. The idol in the Nature Camp is just buried under a red rock near the shore of the sea.

Yoshi happily stored the paper inside his waist bag and went into the forest, trying somewhere to sleep tonight.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 7**

Everyone knows that someone is going home tonight, it may be anyone in the tribe but Allen had a smart plan in mind, only if it would work. If it didn't, it might cost him entire game.

Allen: I decided to bring up the Exile Island problem of Steven's when it's lunchtime, this isn't going to be fun little koopa.

Allen smirked at lunchtime when everyone's around, "I would like to say something to everyone, Steven especially." They turned to him as Steven hid a strategic smile. "Steven, what did you choose on the Exile Island?" Nicole, Evan, Flona and Andy peeked up from their half-eaten fishes at this point, "There are 2 jars on Exile Island and I chose the map." He took the map out and showed it to everyone, "Talk, which one you chose?"

"Nothing, there aren't any jars there when I arrived." Steven shrugged, "Look at my luggage if you want."

"I'll find the proof." Allen sprinted off to the shelter as Steven hid yet another chuckle.

Nicole: I don't think Steven's been lying, he's pretty honest, however I would be dumb if I vote Allen out so my pick would not be Steven, but someone else.

Allen came back when they finished, "Found anything?" Steven (fake) smiled innocently.

Allen shook his head in frustration, "Nothing, NOTHING was in your luggage!"

Steven: This is a reason why I gave my idol to Vivian. *smirks*

Flona: Steven was being honest all along… I know who I'm voting for.

Even though both teams of the tribe seemed to vote together in the past 2 councils, tonight's council would be very interesting as all of them split up because then they cannot discuss so that would be more fair for the non-Fravivistelilker alliance members as they don't work as a team as great as the other team.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 7**

Goombella was sitting by herself at the beach, a thought in her mind.

Goombella: I need to get into an alliance FAST! That's the only chance of me surviving!

She went to the Hambirbooper alliance later that day, "Hey." She attracted their attention, "I wanna join you, is it ok? One more vote might be better for you."

Birdo: Seriously, Goombella wishes to join us, which might be good… However I dislike her, but then again, another vote might be good.

Hammer shrugged, "Fine, but we are voting out Luma and don't you DARE betray us."

"You know I won't." Goombella smiled, "I'll need to go to relax now, see ya all later!" She walked away.

Kooper sighed, "She's a tough one."

"Agreed." Boo nodded.

Kooper: Goombella's very smart and her vote is brutal for our alliance! I would invite everyone except for Luma to our alliance really.

Luma and Toad is sitting at the lake, chatting themselves.

"I know it's me tonight…" Luma wiped a tear away from her eye, "They have the numbers."

Toad hugged her, "Don't worry, the results might change."

"Only if a miracle happens." Luma told him.

Toad: Luma was pretty emotional about going. I know how much she loved the game. I just don't want her to go.

Luma: I think it's me, no, it _will_ be me, Noki is very smart so the Hambirbooper alliance would not vote for her while Goombella will vote for me as I'm the weakest link…

Noki and Blooper also agreed to vote for Goombella, however this shouldn't do anything as Goombella's team still had the numbers.

Blooper: We are testing out our luck really, if none of the Hambirbooper people voted for Goombella, that would be a miracle.

* * *

**Tribal Council – Lucky Tribe**

Jeff greeted them with the same greetings as they dipped their torches into the fire.

"So Evan, how do you feel about this tribal council? This is the final double tribal council." Jeff asked the blooper.

Evan smiled in response, "I'm happy at the fact that it's the last one and tonight votes would be all over the place."

Jeff nodded in thought, "I would also like to ask Flona about her impressions on tribal councils."

"Yeah." Flona started, "Sometimes it's a good time to get rid of annoying people BUT! I hate them, I just hate them, every time someone that you bonded well with or yourself might be going."

"Very well then." Jeff smiled, "I shall call Lily to vote first." Lily stood up and went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order: Lily, Flona, Vivian, Allen, Steven, Andy, Parker, Nicole, Frank, Evan**

Lily: You are constantly bad stuff about me and I dislike you, now go home and cry your eyes out when you're voted out tonight! (Flona)

Flona: I don't know how many words that could describe you, like jerk, bitch, fiend, etc. I don't like you, I just don't. (Lily)

Vivian: You are like the most annoying person ever. I don't know how people around you live to happily with you around. (Andy)

Andy: You are a bossy girl. I hate your complaining about my habits. If you haven't told me that I'm annoying I would've never voted for you because you never complain about the camp and you're a fun person! (Vivian)

Allen: I dislike your personality and you are officially the weakest link of the tribe. Go and disappear now and forever. (Steven)

Steven: I don't know why, but I hate you, seriously, your strategy SUCKED. You know I'm not an idiot and won't keep the idol on myself, right? (Allen)

Nicole: This is madness. (?)

Parker: This, is, SAD! I know that the votes would be all over the place tonight. (?)

* * *

Jeff came back with all of the votes, "Before I start, does anyone wish to play a hidden immunity idol today?"

Vivian: I do have the idol with me but I don't know who to use it on, I'm not risking it, I'm really not.

"Very well then." Jeff opened the box and flipped over the first vote, "First vote, Flona voted for Lily."

Flona smiled weakly as Lily gritted her teeth.

"Andy voted for Vivian, one vote Vivian, one vote Lily."

Vivian laughed and placed a hand on her face.

"Allen voted for Steven."

Steven laughed and tilted his head.

"Steven voted for Allen."

Allen was dead silent.

"Vivian voted for Andy."

Andy placed a hand on his chin.

"Lily voted for Flona."

Flona rolled her eyes.

"Frank voted for Allen."

Allen started to get nervous.

"Nicole voted for Vivian."

Vivian smiled and leaned forward to reach for her torch.

"Evan voted for Vivian."

Vivian smiled again and grabbed her torch.

"Parker voted for… Allen!"

Allen sighed.

"We have a tie! Vivian and Allen please grab your torches. You'll both make a fire and the one who lit their torch up first gets to stay." Jeff told them. "Please blow your torches out completely first." They did that and prepared for the competition.

Vivian: I know Allen knows how to make a fire, of course! But I'm not going down without a fight.

Allen: I'm pretty sure that I'm staying, I mean, what could Vivian do? I doubt that she even knows the concepts of making a fire!

Jeff took a deep breath, "Ready, set, GO!"

Vivian built her base first as Allen lit up a match.

After that, Allen buried the match in the pile of sticks.

Vivian was totally lost as she lit a match then placed it onto the sticks.

After a while, one of the torches lit.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jeff took a deep breath as the torch owner of the lit torch started to celebrate.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen sighed in defeat as his fire lit and lit his torch.

"All too late." He muttered to himself.

"Allen, you'll need to hand me your torch, or should I say, newly-lit torch." Jeff spoke. Allen did what he was asked to do, "Allen, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Allen's torch out, "Time for you to go." Allen went out without a word as the other tribe members retreated to their camp.

Vivian: Horray! I beat Allen! Even though I still want Andy gone… BUT WHO CARES!

Frank: WOO! The Fravivistelilker alliance now has the numbers! We just need to pick people off one by one now! If we need to of course!

Nicole: OH CRAP! WE'RE SCREWED! THE FRAVIVISTELILKER ALLIANCE NOW HAS THE NUMBERS! AHHHHHHH!

_**Allen's Final Words: I hate Vivian. She beat me in the torch test… I hope she goes home soon. But anyway, it's kind of embarrassing to accuse someone as a tactic, show off your fire making skills, and go to the Exile Island, panic when it's the real torch test and BAM! Voted out on Day 7 as the 5**__**th**__** voted out, ugh!**_

* * *

**Tribal Council – Nature Tribe**

The tribe came in and lit their torches as Jeff said the words.

"2 people are just on tie-breaker there and one of them was too slow and I snuffed out their torch." Jeff told them, "But anyway, who do you think went home and would go home soon today Luma?"

Luma smiled weakly, "It's me going tonight, I knew it, only if Yoshi's still here and not at Exile Island. And for the other one, Steven, he's so weak that I bet I could beat him in the torch test."

"What about you Boo?" Jeff asked.

Boo took a deep breath, "I think Andy went home for no reason, just a guess while someone is going tonight."

"Ok then, Hammer, please vote." Jeff told him and Hammer went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order: Hammer, Goombella, Noki, Luma, Toad, Birdo, Kooper, Boo, Blooper**

Goombella: I got the numbers, give up already! (Luma)

Luma: This wouldn't change my fate or anything. (Goombella)

* * *

Jeff came out with the votes, "I have tallied the votes, and let's start." He took out the first vote, "Goombella voted for Luma."

Luma was already holding her torch.

"Luma voted for Goombella."

Luma sighed, knowing that it's her anyway.

"Noki voted for Goombella."

Noki balled her fists.

"Blooper voted for Goombella."

Blooper rolled his eyes.

"Toad voted for Goombella."

Goombella nodded boringly, knowing its Luma today.

"And the 6th person to be voted out of Survivor: Yoshi's Island today… Goombella, voted out by Kooper."

All the non-Hambirbooper alliance people and Goombella's jaws dropped.

"And you are backstabbed, voted out with all possible 8 votes." Jeff continued, "But anyway, please hand me your torch." Goombella sighed in disappointment as she placed her torch in front of Jeff.

"Goombella, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Goombella's torch.

"Thanks for backstabbing me people." Goombella said sarcastically as she went out. The tribe retreated to their camp after that.

Kooper: What she doesn't know is, we are planning to vote her out from the start. We don't need her at all. That was some AWESOME backstabbing!

Blooper: I was really surprised that Goombella was backstabbed, Hambirbooper surely is dangerous let me tell you. I'm so NOT aligning with them.

Toad: Horray for the Hambirbooper backstabbing! It saved Luma completely! However I think they are starting to get the numbers now…

_**Goombella's final words: I can't believe it, I was thinking that I'm playing them but it seems that I'm the one who's been played. Curse you Hambirbooper. I hope you dissolve soon… Hate this game but back to sweet, normal life! I've learnt my lesson on being smart!**_

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 7**

The tribe had a hard time setting the fire because you know why. They ended up using the flint as they were supposed to.

Parker: I have no idea how Allen lost, maybe he was too nervous?

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 7**

The tribe was all relieved or celebrating, all for Goombella's departure.

Noki: Yay! Goombella was the heaviest complainer EVER! I'm so happy that Hambirbooper backstabbed her!

* * *

_Next time on Survivor:_

_The non-Fravivistelilker alliance members of the Lucky Tribe is starting to lose hope._

_Flona: We are screwed, now it's just luck about staying or not…_

_However one of them had a great plan._

"_Hey, join us and vote ? out, he/she's very annoying, then we'll get the numbers!" ? told ?._

_In the Nature Tribe, Yoshi was all in energy and became a worry._

"_HEY! YOU GO THERE AND DO __**NOT**__ TOUCH MY STUFF!" Yoshi growled at Kooper, who was looking in the wrong bag by accident._

_Kooper: Yoshi is now on my nerves, he was so rude after he came back from Exile Island._

_However Yoshi was actually helping Hambirbooper's plans as he messed with Noki._

"_I SHALL TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Noki scolded at Yoshi._

_Whose torch would be snuffed next? Find out next time on Survivor: Yoshi's Island!_

* * *

**Lol I finally finished! Until next time because I have nothing to say!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Hey people! I've just started Final Farewell and Bowser Party 1: Dungeon Vote Off! I'm now continuing with this fic! **

ADDITION NOTE: Survivor… This brings back some memories… Some great memories… 4th one… *snuffing sound*

ADDITION, ADDITION NOTE: ^^' Sorry about the weird note...

* * *

**Toady: As in the preview, Noki is going to be interesting this episode! ^^ Though she **_**might **_**make it far! ^^ Goombella was really determined and annoying from the start, well, sort of. You're correct, the Hambirbooper alliance should keep her for another council but things are going to shake up as only one tribe will need to go to the council from now on. ** ** The people you rooted could really make it for though. ^O^~**

**Spike: Then what about Katty? *Speaking that in a laughing way* Anyways Vivian is going to reveal the way of her winning after the reward challenge. ^^ And the people you rooted for could really make it far as well. ^O^~**

**Fanfict: Well… Sorry about Allen. ^^ He was planned to go… And just correcting (which is just correcting the word 'executed' in your review ^^), 'executed' was the term of The Mole and 'voted off' is the term of Survivor. ^^**

**Champ: As you have 3 reviews, I'll split them into 3 paragraphs like I always to for people. ^^**

**Chapter 1 review: It's ok, I don't really mind when people or will they read it, writing fan fiction is all about the fun on writing it. ^^ Thank you for inspiring me also! I've planned the game out before writing it so I don't think I'll need help with the game. ^^ Anyways I might ask you a question or 2 about the main part by via PM if you don't mind. ^^' Well… As there's 12 OCs in The Mole, I thought it would not be very fair to not include them in the game. ^^ The 12 normal characters are selected as soon as I made these OCs and I only changed Andy (Vivian (Shadow one from PP: TTYL)) and Katty's (Muskular) as I need to balance the genders up a bit while not to confuse the Vivians up. ^^ Now the double tribal councils are officially ending and the game would go pretty quick from now on as I had already used a week (in Survivor time) to reduce 24 to the normal 18 so there would normally be a council everyone 2 days in Survivor time. Toadette and Noki is a friendship pairing to me as well but I decided to shake their friendship up a little bit. ^^ (evil me…) Jenny was also in The Mole: Saboteur Investigation if you want to see her somewhere else. And maybe I'll do an Amazing Race fic so she would appear there as well to let you know. ^^**

**Chapter 2 review: Indeed, I think the author's notes are very long as well… - -' *shot* The Exile Island is kinda a reward to me. ^^ Plus you get food and all that. ^^ Steven kinda helped Allen in the game to let him to stay in during the 1****st**** council. And do you know my real name? It's in my profile. ^^ Um… I haven't seen Survivor really… I've only saw Australian Survivor up to episode 2… The hamburger alliance… Sounds good for a name like Hambirbooper and Boo is kinda the villain here… Anyways I hope you enjoy this!**

**Chapter 3 review: The bomb-omb pass was kinda fun to think of and I'm glad that you liked it! ^^ Allen and Goombella are the only ones that are not in a forever alliance of both tribes. ^^ The tribal switch… Might come up…. ^^ the non-Fravivistelilker alliance people of the Lucky Tribe are defiantly in some trouble… ^^ The Toad, Luma and Yoshi alliance is indeed in some trouble as they started to be targeted… ^^ and the Hambirbooper is actually Hammer, Birdo, Boo and Kooper… They are starting to gain power. ^^ And finally, Blooper and Noki are in the alliance with the least people, remember, none alliances are teaming up with other alliances for some time in this tribe. ^^**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor:_

_Yoshi was the last one remaining of the reward challenge so he was sent to Exile Island. Which is good for him as he feared being voted off._

_In the Lucky Tribe, Allen revealed what the Exile Island had in store for him._

_Allen smirked at lunchtime when everyone's around, "I would like to say something to everyone, Steven especially." They turned to him as Steven hid a strategic smile. "Steven, what did you choose on the Exile Island?" Nicole, Evan, Flona and Andy peeked up from their half-eaten fishes at this point, "There are 2 jars on Exile Island and I chose the map." He took the map out and showed it to everyone, "Talk, which one you chose?"_

_However the koopa had a plan in his mind already._

"_Nothing, there aren't any jars there when I arrived." Steven shrugged, "Look at my luggage if you want."_

_And indeed there was no idol in his luggage, the yoshi's plan failed._

_In the Nature Tribe, Goombella became more determined to win the thing and not being voted off._

"_Hey." Goombella attracted Hambirbooper's attention, "I wanna join you, is it ok? One more vote might be better for you."_

_And Luma got all emotional over the fact that Goombella had the numbers._

"_I know it's me tonight…" Luma wiped a tear away from her eye, "They have the numbers."_

_Toad hugged her, "Don't worry, the results might change."_

_And a miracle indeed happened._

"_Goombella, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Goombella's torch._

_Goombella have been backstabbed by Hambirbooper._

"_Allen, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Allen's torch._

_With a tie, Vivian beat Allen in the torch lightening race, eliminating Allen from the group._

_With the numbers, the Fravivistelilker alliance is now undefeatable by the remaining of the tribe._

_With the double tribal councils over, will it be the Lucky Tribe's saving point?_

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Lucky Tribe: Frank, Vivian, Steven, Lily, Andy, Evan, Jenny (voted out on Day 3), Flona, Nicole, Allen (voted out on Day 7), Katty (voted out on Day 5), Parker**

**Nature Tribe: Hammer, Toadette (voted out on Day 3), Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler (voted out on Day 5), Goombella (voted out on Day 7), Yoshi, Luma, Toad**

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 8:**

Andy walked to the tree mail in the morning, all defeated.

You'll need a good, lucky pick for your next hope for some of you.

Andy: Not a single idea of what this tree mail meant.

The Fravivistelilker alliance got together before going to the reward challenge,

"Say…" Lily started, "Vivian, it's quite illogical for you to beat Allen on the torch test."

Vivian only laughed in response, "Allen's pile of wood was a 'bit' wet so he couldn't really start a fire. I got away with pure luck."

With some more chatters, the tribe set off for their challenge.

Flona: We are screwed, now it's just luck about staying or not.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 8**

Kooper went to get the tree mail in the morning, 30 minutes before the reward challenge.

You'll need a good, lucky pick for your next hope for some of you.

Kooper: Is the challenge luck based? Darn… I have the worst luck ever.

The tribe decided to set off for their next challenge shortly after.

Yoshi: If you don't know it yet, I already have the idol in my bag.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

Both of the tribes came into the area, Jeff was in the middle of the area.

"Look at the new tribes!" Jeff announced, "Allen and Goombella have been voted off at the last tribal councils!" The Lucky Tribe wasn't too surprised at the news while most of the people in the Nature Tribe's jaws dropped. "Today you will be playing for a mini stove with some ingredients!" The tribes' eyes were shining with hope and joy. "Both tribes pick a men and a women for this challenge, they will be holding large buckets as the others get water with smaller buckets and pour the water into the opposite team's representative's buckets. The first tribe to have both of their representatives to drop their buckets loses. Please choose the representatives now."

The Lucky Tribe picked Frank and Lily while the Nature Tribe picked Hammer and Birdo.

"GO!" Jeff shouted and everyone dashed to the sea to get water.

Vivian was in the lead and Yoshi was following close behind. But the others aren't so far behind.

Vivian poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Yoshi poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Noki poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Parker poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Kooper poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Toad poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Evan poured a bucket of water into Hammer's bucket.

Blooper poured a bucket of water into Lily's bucket.

Boo poured a bucket of water into Lily's bucket.

Andy poured a bucket of water into Hammer's bucket.

Steven poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Nicole poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Flona poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Luma poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Vivian poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket.

Noki poured a bucket of water into Frank's bucket.

Yoshi poured a bucket of water into Lily's bucket and Parker poured a bucket of water into Birdo's bucket at the same time.

Birdo dropped the bucket.

"Birdo's out of the game!" Jeff announced.

Kooper and Toad poured a bucket of water into Lily's bucket each.

Evan poured a bucket of water into Hammer's bucket.

Blooper and Boo poured a bucket of water into Lily's bucket each.

Andy, Steven, Nicole and Flona poured a bucket in Hammer's bucket at the same time each.

Both Lily and Hammer started to sweat while Frank looked pretty much fine.

Finally with Vivian pouring a bucket of water into Hammer's bucket before Luma could pour a second bucket, Hammer dropped the bucket.

"LUCKY WINS REWARD!" Jeff announced as the Lucky Tribe cheered for their success.

The tribes went back, Lucky Tribe was full of happiness while the Nature Tribe was having a downtime.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 8**

The Lucky Tribe was celebrating and after they had dinner, Evan went up to Frank for a plan of his.

"Hey!" Evan called, "Let's vote Lily out next time we go to tribal council! She's very annoying and we will get the numbers!"

Frank gulped and put a hand onto his chin in thought.

Frank: I mean, it could help me really well, but I don't think I should take it… I'm dumb but I'm not this dumb that I will be maniple. However it might help also if I join their alliance.

Before long, everyone's asleep and no one knows Frank's decision.

Evan: If Frank votes with us, we will get the numbers while securing our places in the merge.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 8**

Kooper yawned after dinner, his tribe still in disappointment. He went to the shelter and opened a bag before searching for something and Yoshi walked in.

"HEY!" Yoshi growled angrily, "YOU DO **NOT** TOUCH MY STUFF!"

Kooper quickly noticed that he opened the wrong bag and went to his own bag, "Sorry."

Yoshi: Kooper is SO rude! He can't just go into my stuff for nothing! Well, I still have my idol in it.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 9**

Parker rubbed his eyes as he yawned while approaching the tree mail.

Make sure that you know everything and how to cut stuff.

Parker: No idea as always, my best idea would be answering questions?

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

Both of the tribes came in as Jeff welcomed them before getting onto the challenge.

"This is your first immunity challenge." Jeff told them, "You have to answer a series of questions and if you get it correct, you cut someone from the other team's rope, there would be 3 ropes each person and if you get it wrong nothing would happen, the first tribe to have everyone's ropes cut loses and this will go on and on until the last person remaining gets to go to the Exile Island again." He explained and soon the players get into the position.

"Question 1," Jeff started, "Name the most popular Horror Movie that was out this year. A, Zombie Bite, B, Scare Spare, C, Escaping Fate or D, Blasting Castle."

Frank said C, Vivian said C, Steven said C, Lily said A, Andy said C, Evan said C, Flona said B, Nicole said C, Parker said C, Hammer said C, Kooper said C, Birdo said C, Boo said D, Blooper said C, Noki said C, Yoshi said C, Luma said A and Toad said C.

"C is the correct answer." Jeff told them as Lily, Flona, Boo and Luma dropped their jaws in disbelief.

Luma: When he announced that C is the correct answer, I was like 'NO!' as I'm defiantly one of the targets on my tribe now. I know I'm going to be going home today if we lose.

After everyone who got the question correct cut a rope, here's the rope count:

Frank: 1 (Yoshi, Birdo)

Vivian: 2 (Noki)

Steven: 2 (Toad)

Lily: 2 (Blooper)

Andy: 3

Evan: 3

Flona: 3

Nicole: 1 (Hammer, Kooper)

Parker: 3

Hammer: 3

Kooper: 2 (Andy)

Birdo: 0 (Frank, Vivian, Steven) (OUT)

Boo: 2 (Parker)

Blooper: 3

Noki: 2 (Evan)

Yoshi: 3

Luma: 3

Toad: 2 (Nicole)

Vivian: We KO'ed Birdo in the first round because we all know her teacher background and her high intelligence. But I'm really wondering why did they bother to cut Frank, the idiot's rope.

"Birdo you are out," Jeff told her as Birdo sighed in disappointment, "Next question, who is the host of The Weakest Link? A, Vivian Shades, B, Wendy O Koopa, C, Michelle Mouz or D, Bow Ghostly?"

Frank said A, Vivian said D, Steven said D, Lily said D, Andy said B, Evan said D, Flona said D, Nicole said D, Parker said D, Hammer said D, Kooper said D, Boo said D, Blooper said C, Noki said D, Yoshi said D, Luma said A and Toad said D.

"D is the correct answer." Jeff told them as Frank, Andy, Blooper and Luma started to lose some hope.

Luma: NO! I can't afford to lose immunity or another question! I'm so going to be voted off now!

Here's the rope count after everyone who got the question right cut a rope:

Frank: 1

Vivian: 1 (Toad)

Steven: 2

Lily: 2

Andy: 1 (Kooper, Hammer)

Evan: 2 (Boo)

Flona: 2 (Yoshi)

Nicole: 1

Parker: 2 (Noki)

Hammer: 3

Kooper: 1 (Evan)

Boo: 0 (Nicole, Parker) (OUT)

Blooper: 2 (Flona)

Noki: 2

Yoshi: 0 (Vivian, Steven, Lily) (OUT)

Luma: 3

Toad: 2

Toad: Don't think we are going anywhere with splitting the cuts.

Lily: Our next victims are Boo and Yoshi, who are both threats as well, victory isn't so far away now.

"Boo and Yoshi are now out." Jeff told them as Toad sighed while turning his head away.

"-Beep-" Yoshi shouted, surprising most of the contestants.

"Next question," Jeff continued, "What does the letter C stands for in the name KFC? A, Chicken, B, Chop, C, Cooking or D, It's just a name."

Everyone except for Luma said A while Luma said C.

"A is correct." Jeff announced, Luma let out a tearful gasp.

Yoshi: Look! Luma may have outlasted me in this challenge but hey! She's so useless!

Here's the rope count after everyone who got the question correct cut a rope:

Frank: 1

Vivian: 1

Steven: 1 (Hammer)

Lily: 1 (Kooper)

Andy: 1

Evan: 1 (Noki)

Flona: 1 (Blooper)

Nicole: 1

Parker: 1 (Toad)

Hammer: 1 (Flona, Evan)

Kooper: 0 (Andy) (OUT)

Blooper: 0 (Parker, Nicole) (OUT)

Noki: 0 (Vivian, Frank) (OUT)

Luma: 3

Toad: 0 (Steven, Lily)

"Everyone except for Hammer and Luma on the Nature Tribe is out." Jeff told everyone as the 2 remaining people from Nature tribe lost all hope. "The next question is, on the keyboard, what is the 2 home keys? A, G and H, B, F and J, C, D and K or D, T and N."

Everyone said B.

"Everyone is correct." Jeff told them.

The challenge ended as Frank cut Hammer's last rope and Vivian, Steven and Lily cut all of Luma's ropes.

"LUCKY WINS IMMUNITY! Now you have to choose will you continue or not for the solo immunity." Jeff asked them.

After a while, Lily turned around, "We'll stop here." She said.

"Very well then," Jeff nodded, "Nature Tribe I will see you at tribal council tonight, you are now dismissed."

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 9**

Yoshi and Noki got into an argument over who should keep the clue to the idol Yoshi threw away after he got the idol that they found together during a little walk (NOT TOGETHER).

"I'M KEEPING THIS!" Yoshi growled, "I MEAN, I COULD USE IT ON YOU!"

"LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!" Noki shouted back and soon they ripped the clue, Yoshi was smiling inside and Kooper sweat-dropped from afar.

"HUMPH! You should be ashamed of your self little girl!" Yoshi shouted in Noki's face.

"I SHALL TELL YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" Noki scolded Yoshi before stomping away.

Yoshi: I messed with her because I wish to play the villain of the group. But I'm not going to be voting for her today, I have my target.

Noki: Humph! I need to talk to Blooper, I was going to vote for Luma but now I think I might change my vote.

Kooper: Yoshi started to get onto my nerves lately, he was so rude after he came back from the Exile Island.

On the other side of the camp…

Yoshi walked up to Luma and Toad, "I'm breaking the alliance." He said simply before smirking and walking off and throwing a piece of paper on the ground, Toad picked it up and it said 'I'm voting Luma out today', seeing this Luma imminently burst into tears.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 9**

The Fravivistelilker alliance gathers at their place again.

"Who do you think will be voted out today?" Lily wondered.

Vivian laughed, "It's very obvious that it's Luma, she only got 1 question correct today and it was the easiest one."

"Plus," Steven pointed out, "The KFC question was common sense, she must be like 18 already to be on the show but her knowledge is still at like 10 years old." Everyone else laughed at that as Frank fake laughed while looking at Lily, wondering would he betray everyone or not.

* * *

**Tribal Council - Nature Tribe**

Everyone from Nature Tribe entered the tribal council as Jeff welcomed them and made his speech.

"Who do you think would be voted out today Boo?" Jeff asked.

Boo rolled his eyes as if Jeff pointed out the obvious, "The weakest link of course." Luma gulped at that.

Jeff nodded, "Toad, who are you casting your vote on today?"

"I'm going to betray someone, sorry." Luma gulped even harder at Toad's statement.

"Luma, how do you hate the most out of your tribe?" Jeff asked the nervous luma.

"Yoshi, he's a jerk lately." She answered as Jeff nodded.

"Time to vote." He said simply and Birdo went to the voting room.

* * *

**Voting Order - Birdo, Toad, Yoshi, Luma, Hammer, Boo, Kooper, Noki, Blooper**

Yoshi: Useless, you are so useless and worthless. (Luma)

Kooper: I'm not going to tell you who I'm siding on with today, it might be the weak girl, it might be the jerk boy. (?)

Luma: You are a jerk lately, I'm so getting you out even I know it's me today. (Yoshi)

Toad: I said that I'm betraying someone today, but don't forget, _both_ of the people up for elimination are my alliance partners.

Noki: This is my personal decision. (?)

* * *

Jeff came out of the voting room with the box of votes, "Before I begin, does anyone wish to play an idol?" Yoshi did not do anything, same as the others because Yoshi is the only one who have an idol.

"Let's begin, first vote," Jeff flipped it over, "Yoshi voted for Luma."

Luma nodded.

"Noki voted for Luma."

Luma bit her lip.

"Blooper voted for Luma."

Luma sighed and looked up.

"Luma voted for Yoshi."

Yoshi did not move an inch.

"Kooper voted for Luma."

Luma nodded tearfully and grabbed her bags, ready to go.

"And the fifth person to be voted out of Survivor: Yoshi's Island… Luma, you are voted out by Toad." Jeff told her as her eyes widened a bit. "Please hand me your torch." Luma did so and placed her torch in front of Jeff.

"Luma, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Luma's torch, "Time for you to go." Luma walked out of the tribal council as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"You can all head back to camp now." Jeff told them as they went back to camp.

Yoshi: My comment about her is still the same except she is now so useless that her own ally voted her out.

Noki: I know it must be hard for her and I'm sorry for her, she sure is a good player, or not, but I wish her to take care.

Toad: I know, I voted Luma out, but that's my only choice, because if I don't do so, I'm the next to go.

_**Luma's final words: Did I have fun? Yes I did, did I have any regrets? No, I don't. I played this game to my limit and I will always remember of this wonderful game. I wish everyone on my tribe to take care.**_

* * *

_Next time on Survivor:_

_As the Lucky Tribe have more and more trouble, the tribe broke into 2 teams, literally._

_"This is our shelter and this is your shelter." Vivian told the non-fravivistelilker alliance members of Lucky Tribe while pointing at the new shelter built._

_On the Nature Tribe, Yoshi kept on making enemies._

_"You are a bitch." Yoshi smirked to Noki._

_Noki: Yoshi is so not my type, I hate him, I wish he could be gone ASAP._

_Boo: Yoshi… The only word: Jerk._

_Blooper: Neh, hate Yoshi, he's so a bad person._

_Who will be the next voted out? Find out next time on Survivor: Yoshi's Island!_

* * *

**Whew! I finally finished this! I'm going now and if some of you are wondering what I said at the start, my second half would be as same as what Luma's final words are. :) Sorry for the short chapter, I'm rushing this chapter a bit. ^^'**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Survivor! Long time no see (4 months…)! Let's get to the fifth chapter now!**

* * *

**Owen:**

**Chapter 1 review: The Mole? I write these as well! Toadette and Noki did get into a catfight… ^^'**

**Chapter 4 review: The rope cutting questions are pretty funny… The reactions are pretty nice as well… ^^' Anyways Yoshi is being the villain of the game now… ^^'**

**Fanfict: This is pretty funny, the challenge is pretty nice! ^^**

**Spike: Yoshi is being the villain a little bit, however he really decided that way did he? ^^ And about the wood, just unlucky… So yeah…**

**Toady: Luma is pretty stupid in this chapter… Both Noki and Yoshi are famous targets… Once or twice, I forgot…**

* * *

_Previously on Survivor:_

_The Lucky Tribe is on the edge of breaking up into two teams, however the side that have less people with them decided to fall off a trick._

"_Let's vote off Lily next," Evan told Frank, "She's not a good person."_

_Evan: This is just a backup plan in case we lose any immunity challenges from now on. We can use the numbest out of every one of the Fravivistelilker alliance so the rest of us can survive._

_Will Evan's plan succeed?_

_The Nature Tribe compared to the Lucky Tribe is much more cooperative in any sort of way with the entire tribe._

_Kooper: Our cooperation is much better than the Lucky Tribe. Seriously, their cooperation is at a dead 0._

_And Luma lost the game as she didn't prove enough to her team as she got voted out._

"_Luma, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Luma's torch._

* * *

**Contestants:**

**Lucky Tribe: Frank, Vivian, Steven, Lily, Andy, Evan, Jenny (voted out on Day 3), Flona, Nicole, Allen (voted out on Day 7), Katty (voted out on Day 5), Parker**

**Nature Tribe: Hammer, Toadette (voted out on Day 3), Kooper, Birdo, Boo, Blooper, Noki, Bootler (voted out on Day 5), Goombella (Voted out on Day 7), Yoshi, Luma (voted out on Day 9), Toad**

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 10**

Vivian rubbed her eyes lazily as she reached for the tree mail, it read:

Do you still remember everyone who's gone? In the order of the tribal course.

Vivian: I have the feeling that we are going to have to list out the order of everyone who has been voted out by now, and I can barely remember the order of the tribal councils in the first seven days.

After preparing for a little while, the entire tribe departed for the reward challenge.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 10**

The tribe is still in the disappointment of losing a member yesterday.

Toad sighed and went to get the tree mail, it read:

Do you still remember everyone who's gone? In the order of the tribal course.

Toad: I'm not in the mood at all, I voted out my only partner left and I'm all alone now. So I'm not even gonna bother to do anything now. Except for trying my hardest at every challenge.

With another bit of preparation, they departed for the reward challenge.

* * *

**Reward Challenge**

"Welcome survivors!" Jeff called as both tribes entered. "Look at the new Nature Tribe, the Lucky Tribe! Luma has been voted out at last night's tribal council."

Flona: I'm not even surprised, seriously, she is defiantly the weakest one on their tribe.

Birdo: They seemed to be not surprised about this, I will not be if I was them, Luma is very weak after all.

"Today's reward is a shower with shower gel and shampoo installed to your camp." Jeff told them as most of their eyes lit up with excitement.

Nicole: Shower… Every girl's dream in a game like this, I mean I'm already smelling like trash when it's only the 10th day into the game, the longest I can stay is 39 days, which is very… Long away from now.

"Today's challenge is a mental one, please list down the order of the survivors that have already been voted out, please list down on these boards." He handed each tribe 7 boards, please list them down in the order that the tribal councils are held, 7 survivors from each tribe will hold up in left to right order from my view, oh and you must spell correct as well. So any questions?"

Kooper raised his hand, "Um… Who will be first? The person that we voted out first or they voted out on day 3, 5 and 7?"

"Depends on which tribe had their tribal council first?" Jeff answered, "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded, "Then you have 10 minutes, 3, 2, 1, go!"

The players imminently got to work.

The Lucky Tribe got together quickly and started.

"So what's the order we voted out again?" Frank asked.

Andy thought for a moment, "I think on our tribe is Jenny, Katty then Allen."

"On their team areToadette, Bootler, Goombella and Luma." Steven finished off.

"But what order?" Lily asked her tribe mates.

Flona raised her hand, "I think it is Jen, then Toadette during the first tribal council."

"Then I think it'sBootler, then Katty." Vivian thought.

Evan: I'm not sure, there are so many possibilities in this challenge, so we cannot be sure no matter what, besides, how do you spell 'Katty'? K-A-T-T-I?K-A-T-T-Y?K-I-T-T-Y? I have no idea.

Parker thought for a moment, "I think then it's Allen, then Goombella, and finally Luma."

"Right, let's start." Evan told everyone as he wrote down a large 'J' on the first board. "How do you spell 'Jenny' again?"

Steven: I realized that Evan is a total idiot in spelling, he doesn't even know how to spell a simple name like 'Jenny'.

On the other side, the Nature Tribe is a bit smarter.

"So the order is Jenny, Toadette, Bootler, Katty, Allen, Goombella and Luma." Boo finished off the list.

Kooper started to write on the board, "J-E-N-N-Y, this is how you spell Jenny right?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Birdo asked as she finished off the 'Toadette' board.

Noki bit her thumbnail, "Darn, how do you spell 'Bootler' and 'Katty'? Blooper and I are having troubles on them."

Blooper: Noki and I are having some troubles on the names 'Katty' and 'Bootler', darn it people, why having these weird, picky spelling names?

"There are three spellings for the name 'Allen'," Hammer pointed out, "A-L-L-E-N, A-L-A-N and A-L-E-N."

Yoshi held up the 'Goombella' board. "A-L-L-E-N, idiot."

Yoshi: They don't even know how to spell Allen's name? What idiots!

Toad held up the 'Luma' board, "Now we just need to spell 'Katty' and 'Bootler'."

* * *

"Time's up!" Jeff announced, "Please hold up your boards!" Both tribes held up their boards in order.

_Lucky Tribe: J-E-N-N-Y, T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E, B-O-O-T-L-E-R, K-A-T-T-Y, A-L-L-E-N, G-O-O-M-B-E-L-L-A, L-U-M-A_

_Nature Tribe: J-E-N-N-Y, T-O-A-D-E-T-T-E, B-O-O-T-L-E-R, K-A-T-T-I, A-L-L-E-N, G-O-O-M-B-E-L-L-A, L-U-M-A_

"And the winner of this reward challenge is…"

...

…

…

…

…

…

"THE LUCKY TRIBE!" The Lucky Tribe cheered for the shower as all of the Nature Tribe sighed in disappointment.

Lily: It's a pleasure to watch their disappointed faces, they suck so much that they can't even spell the name 'Katty'!

Frank: Ahem, let me correct Lily, we only did a lucky guess between K-A-T-T-Y and K-A-T-T-I.

Kooper: Sucks that we didn't get the shower, Birdo told us this morning that she smells like trash and it's only the tenth day into the game.

"Nature Tribe, who would you like to send to the Exile Island this time?" Jeff asked as the Nature Tribe started to pick.

"We pick Nicole to go to the Exile Island." Kooper announced as Nicole's jaw dropped, without a word she took the map and the equipment before heading for the Exile Island.

"Survivors," Jeff told everyone, "Head back to your camps." Everyone left the area.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Night 10**

"Yes! Finally finished!" Parker wiped sweat off his forehead.

Parker: Day 10, and the tribe's in two, that's like not good at all. I mean if there is a teamwork challenge… This will NOT turn out nice. I mean there might be a challenge about the knowledge of your tribe mates, our tribe? Not a chance in hell that would happen.

Flona: I was surprised to find Parker working on a shelter when I came out of the shower, I know that I have to do good on the immunity challenges, because if I lose, someone of the four of us is GONE. Maybe it's me, or maybe it's my best friend for the time being, Nicole.

Steven: Oh boy, this is not great, the shelter is better than the other one, good job to Parker. However… I really don't like the sound of Vivian and Lily forcing to split the tribes … Err… I'll be targeted!

Frank: Steven these days really gets weak, maybe after we make it to the final 5 he will be the very first out of us to go, maybe, but he is pretty smart… Maybe a threat as well, I mean he found the idol in under 2 hours after beginning to search, but when it comes to physical activities… Hell no…

Andy: Evan's pretty strong in our little alliance, he is a Police Officer, he's much better on physical activities than me, me? I'm very weak, as a TV Reporter, Nicole, an Archaeologist that is very smart is much better on mental stuff than me. That's expected, however… I'm really ashamed that Flona, the Flight Attendant is much better than me on physical AND mental activities as well.

Vivian clapped her hands together in delight as she turned to the non-Fravivistelilker alliance members. "From now on, this new shelter will be ours and you random people can have the other one."

Evan: This is very horrible, now I cannot get Frank on my side as we live in different places. Ugh! This is so horrible that it could not be worse.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Night 10**

Yoshi laughed as he shoutedat the campfire while eating dinner with everyone else. "Everyone here is so useless!" He shouted, "I mean, you can't even spell 'Katty'!"  
Boo: Yoshi… The only word: Jerk.

Hammer: Yoshi is only digging his grave here, no one will do this except for someone like him that is asking to get voted out.

"Sorry, allow me to go and get a drink." Noki stood up and walked over to the lake to get some water to drink.

Yoshi smirked before followed her to the lake, Blooper saw this and also followed Yoshi to the lake.

"Hey, I think that Yoshi's gonna do something to Noki." Toad told the other four that are in an alliance.

Birdo: I feel so bad for poor Noki, she is the only female besides me left in this tribe… I know this game is really hard for poor girls like us, no showers, no clothes, no shops, maybe I should sign up for another show where there are getter treatment to everyone…

Boo: I think Birdo is the weakest out of all of the Hambirbooper alliance, she is a girl, that is true, she is very strong out of every girl in this entire game, I think Vivian and Lily will follow that rule of strong females. Not that I'm being sexist but Birdo is in an alliance with strong males so… Maybe it is not a good as being in an alliance with a weak male like Steven, actually, Steven should be the weakest out of all males.

Toad: Birdo made the comment of not being her favorite, yes, the exact same with me. Toadette cried with me every day that she is still here that there are no showers, no clothes, no shops, nothing. It's tough for me, so I know that everyone else hates the conditions as well, but the challenges are defiantly great.

Blooper looked out into the clearing, Noki sat at the edge of the lake and is drinking the water happily.

Noki: This is great, I mean, the best thing here is the great nature and the fresh water and good you can get, this isn't the best thing however is in a game like this these should be the best features. I would love to stay longer and have fun here!

Yoshi: I know I'm a jerk, but I have an idol AND I love the game, I'm one of the strongest players in the entire game so I shouldn't be voted out so early because I could help the entire team with almost everything, I have acted like a wimp before so I need to redeem myself for being a jerk, seriously I wish to be nice but my instinct does not with me to do that. Besides I think the jerk personality really suits me!

Yoshi walked to Noki, "You are a bitch." Yoshi smirked to Noki.

Noki looked at him before running away.

Blooper: Neh, hate Yoshi, he's so a bad person.

* * *

**Exile Island**

Nicole arrived at the Exile Island as she sat down on the beach, too tired to move.

Nicole: I remembered that Allen was played by Steven because both of them visited the Exile Island, I can say that this place really is depressing because you can change your entire game by visiting this place.

Nicole stood up, remembering what she was thinking that she would do. She approached the jars and read the labels, one said 'Idol Count' and the other one said 'Double Vote', she looked at the jars over again before selecting the idol count.

Nicole: Double vote might be nice, however I think that we shouldn't risk it and do the fire lighting challenge with 5 votes on each side. However an idol would be earlier, much easier, besides I can check if Allen is positive about the idol that Steven is rumored to have.

The idol count read:

There are 4 idols, there is one on this very Exile Island somewhere, another one is in the merged camp that is going to appear later in the game, the other ones has already been found, the physically weak koopa has the one in the Lucky Tribe, however he already shared it with his alliance and it's position is at the forceful toadette's bag. The one in Nature Tribe camp has been found by the villain yoshi that isn't in an alliance.

Nicole: I knew it! I have to share this piece of information with Andy, Evan and Flona, BUT before that… I must find the idol!

Nicole hopped off into the forest, trying to search for the idol, however when midnight struck, she decided that she will sleep and gave up on her current task.

**Lucky Tribe Day 11**

Parker ran to the tree mail before pulling out the tree mail, it does not have any words on it, however there is a large picture of the 24 players of the entire season.

Parker: I have no idea about this picture, I mean I know my tribe pretty well but the other tribe? Nope.

Everyone head off for the immunity challenge after preparing for another while.

* * *

**Nature Tribe Day 11**

Kooper walked to the tree mail and got the mail from the jar. There is none other than the 24 pictures of the players on it.

Kooper: I don't have a single bit of idea about this, maybe I'm really dumb and cannot figure it out.

After another moment of preparing, the entire tribe head for the immunity challenge.

* * *

**Immunity Challenge**

Both tribes entered the place as Jeff welcomed them.

"Let's bring Nicole back from the Exile Island first!" Jeff announced as Nicole walked back to her tribe.

"First thing's first." Jeff announced as he took the immunity yoshi egg from Flona who was smiling brightly. "Once again immunity is back for grabs!"

Many players are happy to hear that as Jeff continued, "Today's challenge is to see how well you knew everyone through this time and The Mole, so you have to answer 24 questions about every player of the game, Lucky Tribe, as you have one more player, you must sit someone out.

Andy raised his hand, "Right, Andy's sitting out this one." Jeff announced, "Everyone has to answer 3 questions each, every question must have a representative, the representative write the answer on the board and I'll reveal the answer. Is everyone ready?" The players nodded as Andy took a seat on the bench next to the place.

"Who's up for the first question?" Jeff asked as Flona stepped up without hesitation, Boo stepped up after thinking for a moment.

Boo: Flona's pretty easy to beat. I need to bet a good impression in my alliance, anyways we do have a nice advantage in numbers, however we do NOT have an idol, so Flona, you're going down!

Jeff took out a card, "First question, Katty's favorite flower that she sells in her flower shop is which of the following? A, Fire Flower, B, Ice Flower, C, Cloud Flower, or D, Rose?"

Flona tried to keep calm as she gulped, not knowing the answer. Boo's jaw hit the floor in shock.

Flona: I do not know the answer, I tried to keep calm because if I lose my cool then I'm the next to go home out of the four of us left that isn't in the Fravivistelilker alliance, so… Sorry Boo, please allow me to win, even though your facial expressions have already talked for you that you do not know the answer.

Flona rolled her eyes as she blindly wrote down an answer as Boo kept banging his head on the table before guessing an answer.

_Flona: C_

_Boo: D_

Jeff looked at the answers before revealing the correct one, "The correct answer is C, Cloud Flower!" Flona cheered like crazy, "Next question, who's answering this one?"

_Lucky: 1_

_Nature: 0_

Parker: I have to go sometime, so why don't I go now instead of being the one that has to answer the final three questions?

Parker and Birdo stepped up for the question, "Question two, Hammer's favorite TV show is which of the following? A, Fear Factor, B, The Mole, C, The Amazing Race or D, The Weakest Link?"

Birdo: This question is rather obvious, let's think about Hammer's occupation first, so basically… It's pretty obvious.

Parker and Birdo quickly wrote down an answer.

_Parker: B_

_Birdo: B_

Jeff announced the correct answer, "The correct answer is B!" All of them are happy that they got the answer correct. "Who's up for this one?"

_Lucky: 2_

_Nature: 1_

"Lucky Tribe has a 1 point lead right now." Jeff told them, "Who would like to answer the next question?"

Steven stepped up before Noki stepped up as well.

Noki: Steven is one of the weaker players of the place, so… I'll do it as long as I won't fail, as Yoshi already hates me and wanted me gone. Remember, me might have the idol in our camp as he also saw the clue.

"Question 3," Jeff started, "Yoshi is a waiter and at which restaurants? A, Egg Kingdom, B, Glass Wine, C, Fruit Basket or D, Moley Koopa?"

Steven: Yoshi and I are co-workers since from the finishing time of The Mole, and the restaurant that he works in is mine that I bought with my money from The Mole, what a great thing to know!

Both players wrote down an answer, even though Noki's was a total guess.

_Steven: D_

_Noki: A_

"The correct answer is D!" Jeff announced as Noki dropped her head in shame and the Lucky Tribe cheering.

_Lucky: 3_

_Nature: 1_

"The Lucky Tribe is leading by 2 points right now! Will the Nature Tribe catch up?" Jeff announced, "Who would like to try out the next question?"

Vivian stepped up and after some thinking, Kooper stepped up for the question.

Vivian: Kooper? What an easy opponent! That's what most people will say, but if you don't know what the heck the question is, then… Maybe you shouldn't talk too fast.

Jeff took out the fourth card, "Lily's most famous painting is which of the following? A, Mole Days, B, Mole Time, C, Mole Fun or D, Mole Win?"

Both players took a guess as they wrote different letters down.

_Vivian: D_

_Kooper: A_

"The correct answer is A!" Jeff announced as Kooper cheered, "The Nature Tribe is starting to catch up!"

* * *

After a while, there is questions are finished, however the scores are:

_Lucky: 15_

_Nature: 15_

"We are tied right now, we shall go into a final question! The two players that went for the last question will answer this question as well!" Jeff announced, "Evan! Noki! You two are the ones that are in charge for the final question!"

Evan: I'm in trouble now, it's either win or die, I am a quite weak link already and I don't want to make my placement worse the game.

Noki: No… The Hambirbooper alliance wants me out, Yoshi wants me out, and Toad might align with Blooper and I, however the votes are far less than enough to even enter a tiebreaker session. So I must prove myself useful…

Jeff took out of the final card, "Listen to this deciding question, back in The Mole, is you count first executed as 1, second as 2 and so far, with the runner-up as 10, the Mole as 11 and the winner as 12. What is the number of everyone who has been eliminated so far? With the player's friends counted as the exact same number as their friend? Please write down the answer." Jeff finished off the question, the players on both tribes started thinking even though it doesn't really matter as the two answerers are the ones that need to think.

After a while of thinking, both of them wrote down a number.

Evan's board is full of numbers that are unknown and Noki has wrote down the numbers for the corresponding people that has been eliminated so far.

_Evan: 6+8+6+3+4+1+3=31 Points_

_Noki: Jenny (7), Toadette (8), Bootler (6), Katty (3), Allen (4), Goombella (1), Luma (3), 7+8+6+3+4+1+3=32 Points_

"The winner of this immunity challenge is…"

…

…

…

…

…

…

"THE NATURE TRIBE!" The Nature Tribe cheered for their Lucky Tribe dropped their heads in shame as Evan tried to force his nervousness down. His only action is biting his lips which Vivian saw as she smirked and nodded with acknowledgement.

Vivian: Tonight, this blooper who let us down greatly today with the lack of performance of his, MUA HA HAHAHA!

The Nature Tribe happily went back to camp with the yoshi egg as the Lucky Tribe went back with heads down.

* * *

**Lucky Tribe Day 11**

Nicole went up to Andy, Evan and Flona, "I found this on Exile Island." She showed the note to them.

The threesome looked at Nicole after reading the note.

"Have you found the idol?"

"Steven really has found the idol!"

"Let's steal the idol!"

"SHUSH!" Nicole shouted, "I didn't find the idol Andy, so sorry about that, however Evan you are correct, Steven has the idol and Vivian has it right now and Flona, do you think Vivian would allow you to search through her bag?"

The other three start thinking again.

Nicole: I have the feeling that Evan's going, there isn't a way to stop it, besides he tried to convince Frank on voting for Lily, which will get him out, there's no way to stop it now.

Andy: We are hopeless now, I caught the glimpse of Vivian seeing Evan being nervous, so he might be going, but I'm not giving my hopes up, maybe Frank will vote for Lily.

Flona: Evan tried convincing Frank, however I know that I want Vivian gone with her idol in her possession, there's no way that we could beat them now, with the numbers totally hopeless.

Evan: I HAVE NO HOPE NOW! FAREWELL! ONE MILLION!

Lily held her laughter before heading back to her alliance and sharing the news.

"Evan tonight?"Steven asked, Lily nodded.

"Evan tonight." She told everyone.

Vivian peeked over to Frank and saw his being a bit uncertain.

Frank: I'm not sure who to vote for today, I mean there are two options, one, stick with my alliance and get Evan out or betray them and vote Lily out.

Vivian: If Frank betrays us, then he's gone in this game next, I have the idol, and if I ask him about his vote, his body actions means everything. Remember, I have the idol.

Steven: Frank looked pretty uncertain, I hope that Vivian will act smart like she has been, she could be the Sole Survivor, I know that my chances are NOT high at all.

Lily: I know that Vivian bringing the idol will help me so much, I know that I'm the target, UGH! Why do I have to get this treatment!?

Parker: *Sigh* I hope nothing goes wrong today and I wish that we don't lose any more members from now on…

* * *

**Nature Tribe**

The Nature Tribe started to celebrate as Yoshi secretly sneaked out of the party, which Noki saw.

Noki: Yoshi, I hate him! I want him to go NOW! He's such a jerk! What did I ever do that made me deserve to meet someone like him?! I can't cool myself down AT ALL if he wasn't gone, he'd BETTER be gone soon! Or I'll be raging!

Yoshi sat down at the lake, Toad peeking over a tree, looking at the yoshi that was once in his alliance.

Toad: Now I'm all by myself, I heard Noki saying something about the idol with Yoshi, so I was a bit curious about it, however I know that I need at least one alliance member to succeed in my game, or I'm gone for sure.

"Come out, mushroom dwarf." Yoshi told Toad staring at the tree.

Yoshi: I'm gonna be the jerk, the villain in the game, there must be or the game is not going to be fun, I know I'm risking it, however this is the only way to prove that I'm stronger than I appear in the last 10 days or so.

"You know, we are the only ones that are not in an alliance." Toad began, "So would you be interested working with me?"

Yoshi thought for a moment, "Don't blame me if I decide to back stab you." Toad shivered as he made his decision, maybe this decision is a decision that he will regret for the rest of his life.

Blooper sat by Noki at the opposite of the lake, "Yoshi being a jerk again?" Blooper asked, Noki nodded as she wiped a tear away.

"I dislike him, I want him gone." Noki told her ally.

Blooper sighed in response.

Blooper: Seriously, Yoshi is ruining the entire tribe somehow, actually, he is ruining the campfires, the water, the food, almost everything. I hate him, so is everyone else, Toad doesn't seem to because Yoshi might be the only way that he could live in the game. Ugh, why can't he go earlier.

Birdo wiped a tear away from her cheek, "I hate it how we are not the tribe that got the shower, I want to suicide right now!" She shouted.

Boo calmed her down, "There is a lake, but if you signed up for this game you have to prepare for everything."

"You're right." Birdo agreed with him.

Boo: Birdo is sad, I am sad that we don't have the shower, I mean that she is weak, however in a game like this, I can totally understand why does she want to have a mental breakdown.

Birdo: I know that this is wrong, but I can't hold my bottled emotions anymore, I hate these conditions, it's so rough, but I signed up for this and I will cope with this for another month or so.

"I'll take her back to the shelter, she needs some rest." Hammer volunteered as he tried to keep Birdo calm as he walked back to the shelter with her.

Hammer: I take care of my little brother, Koopa, the entire time, so I'm good on taking care of someone, especially when someone's drunk, Koopa gets drunk as soon as his tongue touches alcohol, so taking care of Birdo will be pretty easy.

Kooper looked at Boo, "Hey, I think that there's a five person alliance in the Lucky Tribe, Flona, Andy, Evan and Nicole seemed to be very nervous and is constantly staring at the other five, so maybe their tribe has already split into two."

"So is ours." Boo told him, "But in 3 or 4 depending on will Toad try to align with someone."

Kooper: I reckon that I'm one of the smartest in the game, besides Nicole and Boo, I have studied to be an archaeologist, so thinking is one of the best, due to my observations we could win if there's an entire team teamwork challenge.

* * *

**Tribal Council – Lucky Tribe**

The Lucky Tribe sat down for their tribal council, Jeff welcomed them. "Welcome Lucky Tribe, this is your fourth tribal council. One of you will be going home tonight, let's get to business, Evan, you are the one who lost the challenge for the team, are you nervous for tonight?"

"You bet I am." He answered.

"Lily, you seem to be one of the targets and doesn't really cooperate at camp." Jeff continued.

Lily laughed, "Yeah, I know that I'm not a really nice person to be around with."

Jeff turned to the key person for the day, "Frank, who are you voting for today?"

Frank thought about it, "I am voting for the person that deserves to leave."

Jeff nodded, "Very well, Nicole, time to vote." Nicole got up and went into the voting area.

* * *

**Voting Order: Nicole, Frank, Vivian, Flona, Steven, Lily, Evan, Andy, Parker**

Nicole: You are annoying and disrupt peace around the camp, making the game harder for everyone, yourself included, by losing the game and earning more votes. (Lily)

Steven: You lose immunity for us, you lose the game for yourself. Bye! I'm sure that you'll cry yourself to sleep tonight, in the camp or somewhere else. (Evan)

Vivian: Frank… You have made your decision… (Evan)

Evan: Frank, please side with us, the other alliance is just too good for you to be with! (Lily)

Frank: This is my decision, I hope I made a good choice. (?)

* * *

"I'll go tally the votes." Jeff told everyone and went for the voting jar.

When he came back, he announced everything he is supposed to say. "If any of you wants to play the hidden immunity idol, now will be the time." No one moved, "Once the majority reached, the decision is final, person voted out will be sent home imminently."

Jeff unfolded the first vote, "Lily voted for Evan." He grabbed another vote.

"Evan voted for Lily, one vote Evan, one vote Lily."

"Parker voted for Evan."

"Steven voted for Evan."

"Nicole voted for Lily."

"Flona voted for Lily."

"Andy voted for Lily."

"Vivian voted for Evan, we're tied, with Evan and Lily at four votes each."

Jeff read the final vote, "The 8th person to be voted out in Survivor: Yoshi's Island… Evan, voted out by Frank. Evan you need to grab your torch."

Evan, not looking surprised as he grabbed his torch, carefully setting it down in front of Jeff without burning himself.

"Evan, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Evan's torch. "Time for you to go." Evan didn't say a single word as he walked out of the tribal council area. "The rest of you head back to camp." The entire tribe went back to their camp.

Flona: After today's tribal council I realized something, we cannot lose another challenge, as we will be voted out, Nicole, Andy and I are the ones on the chopping board right now, literally.

Vivian: I'm impressed by Frank's actions on not taking Evan's deal, which is a good thing, I don't have to use the idol that we got after like everything.

Frank: I chose not to betray my alliance, they are loyal to me, so why shouldn't I be loyal to them? They never had the idea of voting me out, so they defiantly doesn't deserve it.

_**Evan's final words: I expected this… My downfall is all on that question during the immunity challenge… Darn you Noki for beating me on that question, but congrats to her, I didn't regret anything in the game, not even trying to convince Frank onto our side, I mean it's impossible, really.**_

* * *

_Next time on Survivor:_

_Some of the players are saved from doom…_

_Nicole: Seriously?! We're saved!_

_Noki: OMIGOSH! This is so awesome!_

_While some players got new troubles…_

_Vivian: There goes my plan, down the drain._

_Birdo: I don't wanna separate with them! They are nice people!_

_The twist is saving and destroying people's games… Is it a good thing...? Or a bad thing…?_

_Find out next time on Survivor: Yoshi's Island!_

* * *

**Sorry this took so long to be completed, I lost the original copy of the game and had to go from the start and remember what I've written down, you can guess the twist, which saves people, and destroys people. XD**


End file.
